Something Is Always Happening, Good Or Bad
by Wrightless Storey
Summary: Some get kidnapped, some have romance, someone can poplock n drop it, some enemies come, many emotions...n much more. xSPARKYxNxSPANKYx used 2 b xPopLockNDropItx
1. Who can pop lock n drop it?

**Disclaimer: i don't own stargate atlantis, etc.etc.etc.**

**...just something dumb...**

-x-x-x-

Dr. Elizabeth Weir was walking down a corridor one day just to get away from the office. She was walking towards the rec. room when she heard loud music coming from the room. She walked in and stood in the door way to see Colonel John Sheppard and Laura Cadman trying to teach Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagen how to dance to some rap music. Elizabeth started laughing watching John dance. That's when they shut the music off and looked over at her…

"What's so funny?" John put his hands on his hips

"Oh nothing…I'm sorry!" She tried to hold her laughter in but it slipped

Laura then started laughing. She knew why Elizabeth was laughing…she could just see John doing the pop lock and drop it move.

"Seriously what is so funny?" John was getting annoyed now. Teyla was looking at the two women with a confused look on her face as was Ronon.

"John you don't know how to dance especially to this." Elizabeth took on step forward and tried to control herself

"Oh and you do? Do you even know what this is?" He crossed his arms over his chest

"Yes I do its rap. The name is pop lock and drop it!" John stared at her in shock

"I have heard it for the past two months! Everyone on Atlantis has been listening to it!" She explained to them

"Okay…but I would like to see you try and dance to it since you say I can't dance." He took a step back motioning for her to take his spot

"Fine Laura would you accompany me?" Laura smirked and nodded happily, still trying to stop laughing

"Sheppard you're going to regret asking her to do this." Laura giggled

"And why is that?" John asked walking over to the CD player.

"Cause I've seen her dance on our women's night." Laura glanced at Elizabeth

"And I'm supposed to regret that why? Is she that bad?" John teased and Elizabeth glared at him.

"Just turn the song on." Elizabeth motioned to him

"Fine, here it goes…" He turned it on and Laura and Elizabeth started out slow. But when it came to the pop lock and drop it part they nailed it and John just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Laura was laughing too hard she had to drop out. Elizabeth just continued like John told her to and she stuck through the whole song, shaking her hips, and other parts. John looked at Teyla and saw her smiling brightly and trying to hold her laughter in also. She knew Elizabeth could dance too. Ronon was in shock like him. Then the song ended…

"Happy?" Elizabeth smirked at him

"Ecstatic." He said softly with a smile

"Good…now if you'll excuse me. I am going to continue my walk." She smiled at Teyla and Laura before walking out…

"How the hell did she learn how to do that?" Ronon finally spoke and the girls just started laughing before walking out, leaving two baffled men.

-x-x-x-

**AN: i have been really bored, babysitting, and cleaning my house all day. i have also had that song stuck in my head all day so i just decided to make a story out of it. it's very random and even more weird but w/e! R&R plz**


	2. Stolen Chocolate

John was still baffled and surprised that Elizabeth could do that. He had never seen her act like that before. But the women she goes with to the women nights have.

**I wonder what they do at their women nights?** That question bugged him all day long. He finally decided to go up to Elizabeth's office and talk to her. He was walking through the gate room when he looked up to her office and saw her talking with Rodney McKay. He just stood there staring at her hips and down wondering how she could do that.

But once his radio crackled to life he looked away…

"_John can I help you with something? Or are you just going to stand down there staring up at me?" _

**Shit.**

"Oh I was going to ask you something but I couldn't remember it. If I remember it again…I'll come ask." He stuttered before walking out quickly

**Shit she saw me. I am so screwed! **When John got into the corridor he took off running from embarrassment

-x-x-x-

John had tried to avoid Elizabeth for the next 3 days…but everyone saw it and questioned him about it. He would lie to everyone about it and just say he didn't even realize he was doing it. But the real reason was because every time he saw her…he would see her dancing.

"Hey Sheppard!" Ronon called out from behind him. John stopped and waiting for Ronon to catch up with him

"What's up?" They started walking

"You do remember what today is right?"

"Friday…" John tried to think if he had plans tonight or what

"And…" Then it hit him

"WOMEN'S NIGHT!" He practically shouted

"SSSHHHH!" Ronon clamped a hand over his mouth

"I forgot all about that." He took Ronon's large hand off his mouth

"Well we have to see what the hell those women are doing there."

"Alright, we'll meet up in the gym at…10 alright?" Ronon nodded and they went their separate ways.

But just as John was going around a corner he literally ran into Elizabeth and they both hit the floor with a thud.

"Shit…" John groaned as he sat up to see who he knocked over. "Elizabeth!" He practically shrieked

"John? What are you doing?" She was holding her head

"I'm sorry. I was talking to Ronon and I got caught up. I didn't see you." He stood up and gave her a hand to help her up

"Your forgiven, I also should have been paying a little more attention." She rubbed her head again then looked him in the eyes with curiosity

"What?" He shrugged noticing her look

"Where have you been for the past 3 days?" She crossed her arms over her chest

"On Atlantis?" He joked

"John…" She glared at him

"I don't know I guess I've just been busy. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." He patted her shoulder and walked around the corner quickly

Elizabeth just sighed and continued walking to her office

-x-x-x-

Ronon and John finally met up in the gym at 10 like they said they would.

"Alright they're in the mess hall I think."

"Then let's get going. I want to see what the hell those women are doing." Ronon started walking towards the door and John gave out a small laugh and followed.

They got to the mess hall and hid behind the counter tops. The women were the only ones in the room.

"I still keep picturing John and Ronon's face when they saw you dance!" Laura started laughing

Elizabeth just kind of sat there in silence with a small smile on her face

"I have to admit that was rather funny." Teyla started laughing along with Laura

Dr. Katie Brown and Dr. Kate Heightmeyer also started laughing along with them

"I'm going to get some ice cream." Elizabeth spoke up finally. She stood up and walked towards the counter.

"Shit!" John whispered loudly and grabbed Ronon's arm before they both crawled to the back of the kitchen

Elizabeth walked back behind the counter and went to the freezer to get the carton of ice cream. She got it and started walking away from the freezer. She froze in her steps when she heard something fall. She looked around slowly and saw something but just ignored it and brought the ice cream to the others.

Ronon and John then bailed out of the room as quietly and quickly as possible.

-x-x-x-

The next day Elizabeth called John up to her office…

"What did you want?" John appeared in her door way.

"Take a seat." She motioned to the chair in front of her desk. He slowly walked across the room and sat down. Feeling like he was back in high school when he got in trouble and had to go to the principle's office.

He just looked at her waiting for her to say what she wanted…

"Did you have fun last night?" His head flew up and his eyes connected with hers

"What are you talking about?" He stuttered

"I saw you last night in the mess hall." She had a very serious look on her face

"Oh…that…"

"Yeah that."

"I can explain that…" He then stopped

"Then explain away."

"I was um…getting my self a night snack. But I heard you ladies and um…didn't want to interrupt you. So I um…hid so you wouldn't see me. I um didn't want you to get the um wrong idea thinking that I was uh spying on you or something." **She is so not going to buy that.**

She stared at him for a few seconds before talking…

"Well next time don't hide, it makes you look even more suspicious." She smirked at him and he gave her a small smile

**I cannot believe she just bought that.**

"So…"

"Yes?" She looked up from her computer

"When do I get to see you dance again?" He teased her and she just glared at him

"John get out." She pointed to the door

"What? Ronon wants to know where you learned how to dance like that."

"Does he now?"

"Yeah he does." John gave her his special smile

"Well a girl never tells. Now get out." He could see her blushing as she put her hands up to her neck

"Alright." He said as he let out a breath and walked away. But he stopped in the doorway and turned to her…

"Just out of curiosity have you ever danced to the song Hips Don't Lie? Cause yours sure do." She picked her pen up and threw at his head. He dodged it and ran out.

**My hips lie? What? Oh my god I am going to kill him! **

-x-x-x-

The next day was Dr. Carson Beckett's birthday so they decided to celebrate. The SGC had sent them drinks and all kinds of things for the party. The party finally started at 9 in the mess hall.

John walked into the mess hall and saw someone in the front running a music system the SGC must have sent. People were everywhere, dancing, eating, drinking, talking, etc. Then he spotted Elizabeth. He just smirked and went to get a drink for himself. He grabbed one for her and walked over to her.

"For you." He handed the drink to her

"Thanks but…no thanks." She rejected the drink

"Come on Elizabeth. Everyone is supposed to have fun tonight. Including you! Jack said so himself!" He put the glass in her hand

"Fine." She glared at him and started drinking he did the same. They had about 2 more drinks before John grabbed her hand and went up to the music system. He whispered something into the guys ear and pulled Elizabeth out to the dance floor. Then the man started talking into the microphone

"Alright we have a special request to Dr. Weir…and it's…Hips Don't Lie!" Just then the music started playing and Elizabeth glared at John.

He just smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him.

"You do know that your hips do lie. I don't think anyone on Atlantis would believe me if I told them you danced like Shakira." She just glared at him

"John this is so embarrassing." She buried her head in his shoulder

"Come on then." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. They just decided to walk around Atlantis

"Where did you learn that?" John finally broke the awkward silence between them.

"Learn what?" She looked at him in confusion

"To dance like that."

"Let's just say I had friends that could dance like that and we did it for the fun of it when we hung out together." She smirked and remembered her friends that taught her to dance like that

"What did you do then? Use it on guys you liked?"

"No, they did. But I guess I never did. I wasn't ever really interested in anyone when I was in high school. The only person I think I ever really loved was Simon…but then we broke up." She looked down at her hands. Then she felt an arm go around her shoulders

"Well if you used that on the guys here, they'd be under your control." He always got her to laugh and he smiled at his accomplishment now

"Sorry I will only use my dance moves on certain people." She smirked glancing at him and walking a little faster

"What's the hurry?"

"Just follow me." She flashed him a smile over her shoulder before she took off running.

"Where are we going?" He yelled catching up to her

"You'll see." She yelled back just as she went through a door. He followed her through the door and watched her climb a flight of stairs and he followed. He realized where they were…Rodney's lab.

"What are we doing in Rodney's lab?" He questioned stopping next to her.

"Getting some chocolate. He stole mine, so I'm stealing it back." She kicked the bottom drawer of his desk and it popped open with her chocolate inside

"Cool." John smirked as she started picking her chocolate out.

"Rodney's coming." He grabbed her arm as he heard Rodney talking outside the door with someone…it was Katie Brown

"Crap!" She whispered and shut the drawer quickly with her chocolate in her arms.

"Give it to me." He took the chocolate from her and stuffed it in his jacket. "Okay now stand in front of me the whole way out." She nodded as he pushed her in front of him

"What are you two doing in here?" Rodney asked seeing John and Elizabeth standing near his desk

"We were looking for you…" John didn't know what else to say

"But it was nothing important so we'll just talk to you later." Elizabeth spoke up and started walking out with John close behind

Rodney just shrugged before he kissed Katie

-x-x-x-

**AN: i don't realli no about that chapter. but n-e-ways! hope ur enjoying the stori. R&R plz! **


	3. More Dancing, Sparring, and Romance

The next night John was walking past the gym and heard some music. He walked in and saw Elizabeth dancing again, in black cotton Capri's and a white tank top, her hair was also pulled up. He shut the music off and she shrieked seeing him standing behind her a few feet away.

"John you scared the crap out of me!" She was holding her chest

"Sorry." He shrugged

"What are you doing anyways?" She left one hand on her chest and moved the other to her hip

"I heard music so I came to see who it was…should have known." He teased and she threw one of her shoes at him

"Well you can leave now." He walked over to a wall and leaned against it before replying

"No thanks I think I'll stay awhile and uh…enjoy the view." He checked her out head to toe and back up

"John!" She yelled throwing her other shoe at him

"What!?" He smirked

"If you're staying then I'm leaving." She grabbed her things and started walking towards the door when John grabbed her arm.

"Stay and spar with me."

"What?"

"I said…stay…and…spar…with…me!" He said it slowly

"Seriously? You're not going to go all perverted on me?"

"Nope." He smiled brightly at her. She put her things back down and they sparred. They went at it for about 10 minutes. John finally realized how athletic Elizabeth really was. But he finally got her pinned to the wall.

"Give up?" She shook her head before lifting a foot up, placing it on his knee, and jumping up to get out of his grip. She landed a few feet to his right

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Dancing helps." She smiled before charging at him

They ended up on the floor. But John ended up on top. Just then the door opened and Teyla and Ronon walked in

"Oh…I see the gym is occupied already." Ronon coughed and Teyla hit his chest making him cough for real this time

"We will leave you two alone." Teyla teased them

"Sheppard word of advice?"

"What?" He was gasping for air

"Don't trust dancers when it comes to fighting. Believe me I'd know." Teyla glared at him before looking at Elizabeth and then back at John…

"We also will not tell anyone what you two are doing…" Teyla then shrieked and she and Ronon ran out as John and Elizabeth threw their sparring sticks at them

"John?" Elizabeth looked up at him

"What?" He put his palms beside her head on both sides on the ground and looked down at her

"Two things…"

"Huh?"

"One they seriously need to get past the whole engagement thing and get married already. And two…you seriously need to get off me! I can't breathe!" She coughed out

"Sorry!" He rolled off her and stood up before helping her up

"I am going to bed. I think I've had enough." She sighed walking to her stuff

"Sure you don't want to take a little midnight walk?" He suggested

"Just a few minutes." She dropped her stuff again and walked out with him

They walked throughout Atlantis together talking and laughing. Just then Rodney was yelling at them from behind

"You two are sooo dead! You stole my chocolate!" Rodney yelled walking quickly towards them

"Run!" Elizabeth screamed and they both took off running from Rodney.

John got a little ways ahead of Elizabeth and ran into a room. Elizabeth was too busy looking back to notice John ran into that room. But just as she was running past it John's arm shot out, wrapped around her waist, and pulled her into the room, shutting the door quickly. John put his hand over Elizabeth's mouth so her breathing wouldn't be so loud and also so she wouldn't talk. They waited until they heard Rodney run by before John took his hand off her mouth and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing deeply

"How long do you think he'll look for us?" Elizabeth let out her breath

"All night probably. He won't give up until he gets it back." John picked his head up and let her go so he could look into her eyes

"Well then look's like we're staying here tonight." She looked around the quarters they were in. They were larger than the others and it had a bigger bed…one that could fit two people!

"I'm so tired." Elizabeth groaned

"Like sleepy tired or exhausted from the workouts tired?"

"The workouts, I could probably stay up all night if I tried." She sighed

"Want to test that?" He gave her an excited look

"What's running through that sad, small, crazy little head of yours John Sheppard?" She gave him a confused look

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me…"

"Why not show you?"

"What do you…?" But she was cut off when John attacked her lips with his.

They finally pulled apart breathing deeply…

"John…"

"Yeah sorry." He let her go and went over to the bed. He sat on the end of it

She just stood there giving him a shocked, confused look

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He broke the silence that was lingering between them

"Um…yea. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She finally choked out and turned walking out of the room. John groaned out loud and fell back onto the bed

-x-x-x-

The next day Elizabeth and John ignored each other the whole day. But they were both caught…

"What is going on?" Teyla asked Elizabeth as she walked into her office

"I don't know what you're talking about Teyla." Elizabeth didn't look up from the papers in her hands

"You and John, you know what I am talking about Elizabeth. You both have been avoiding each other all day. What has happened now?" She took the papers out of her hands

"Is it that obvious?" She asked Teyla softly

"I would say so…yes. Every time you see him in the same room you turn around and walk the other way. He does the same." Elizabeth groaned and dropped her head to the table

"What is going on?" Teyla repeated the question

"He kissed me…" She mumbled into the desk

"I did not hear you. What is wrong?" Teyla had a shocked, amused look on her face and Elizabeth picked her head up off the desk.

"He kissed me." She then noticed Teyla was teasing her.

"What is so bad about that? It's Colonel Sheppard; he has always had a thing for you." Teyla then realized she said it

"What?" Elizabeth shrieked

"I am sorry. Do not tell John I told you that…" Teyla was freaking out now

"He told you that?" Teyla slowly nodded her head

"Please do not tell him Elizabeth."

"Oh I'm not worried about that…it's just what am I supposed to do? I'm the leader of this expedition. I can't have affairs with the people I work with! I can't think correctly if I have an affair with someone!" Elizabeth rambled on for what seemed like forever to Teyla until she stopped her

"I believe you should speak with John about this." Teyla finally interrupted her

"But Teyla…I can't…"

"And why not, it is only John. Do you have the same feelings for him?"

"Well kind of…yes…"

"See then it should be no problem."

"Teyla its John we're talking about. Can he even have a serious relationship with anyone? He's always getting caught up with all those alien girls on the other planets! If I do take this seriously…how do I know he won't just push me off to the side when he goes off world?"

"You will not know. The only thing you can do is talk to him about this and trust him." Teyla stood up from her chair

"Fine…" Elizabeth groaned

"I will find you later and make sure you have spoken with him." Teyla warned her and walked out

-x-x-x-

**AN:: ok...so yea there's that chapter. im jus kinda typing w/e i haven't planned any of this n where i want it to go...i guess im jus typing. BUT N-E-WAYS! R&R plz! tell me w/e is on ur mind i guess.**


	4. A Little Celebration Is In Need

Elizabeth was walking down a corridor later that day when Teyla came walking around a corner…

"So…?"

"I haven't talked to him yet."

"Elizabeth…you need to speak with him." She said her name slowly

"I know I do. But I don't think I…" Just then John and Ronon came walking from behind them

"John! Elizabeth needs to speak with you. And Ronon you and I have some things to speak about also." Elizabeth shot a death glare at Teyla as she walked around her and went to Ronon. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the corridor to the transporter…

"What did you want?" John asked from behind her. She shut her eyes tightly and gave out a sigh before slowly turning to him

"It's nothing. Teyla is just…" She didn't know how to finish that sentence

"I'm sorry…" Her eyes flew up from the ground to his eyes with a confused look in them

"Come here. Let's have a little LESS public talk." He pulled her into the closest room as people walked by

"What are you sorry for John? You didn't do anything…"

"For kissing you. I shouldn't have…"

"John…it's okay." _**Did I really just say that?**_ She thought to herself

"What?" He was probably thinking the same thing

"John Teyla is right…I need to talk to you."

"About what?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked her in the eyes

"I can't do this…" She sighed sadly before walking out the door…but he was soon on her tail

"Elizabeth…" He grabbed her arm before she could continue walking

"What? I'm sorry John! But I just can't do this!" She cried out with a frustrated/sad look on her face

"Just tell me!" He grabbed her other arm

"I can't!" She whined

"What can't you tell me? Does it have to do with the kiss?" She looked down and nodded her head slowly

"Well then just tell me!" But she shook her head

"John please…I just can't…"

"Colonel Sheppard…Dr. McKay is looking for you." A young Captain said coming around the corner

"Alright…I'll find you later." He let her go and walked away. She sighed and leaned back against the wall before sliding to the ground and sitting there staring at the wall across from her

_**God what have I gotten myself in to?**_

-x-x-x-

John finally got done talking to Rodney and went to find Elizabeth…but instead he found Teyla

"Hey Teyla…what's up?" He asked as she walked up to him

"Have you spoken with Elizabeth yet?" He shook his head

"Why? What is so important that she can't tell me? It looked like she was going to explode…it was like it was killing her that she couldn't tell me."

"John I told her…" He gave her a confused look before speaking

"Told her what?" Then it hit him

"Teyla you didn't!" She slowly nodded her head with a sorry look on her face

"I am sorry John. But it just slipped!"

"Teyla I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Well she was having a hard time this morning! I was just trying to comfort her and it…kind of slipped!"

"What did you tell her? What was wrong with her this morning?"

"She was frustrated with…you."

"Why me?"

"Because of that kiss you two shared. I told her she needed to tell you how she felt about you. Because I told her how you felt about her…" John finally put 2 and 2 together…

"You mean to tell me Elizabeth feels the same way about me that I do about her?" Teyla nodded

"Yes she does. But she won't tell you…because she doesn't know if she can have a relationship with you. She's afraid that you can't have a serious relationship. That when you go off-world you'll forget about her…"

"Where is she?"

"In her office…why?"

"I am going to talk to her." He then left Teyla standing there and took off for Stargate Commands

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was sitting in her office playing a game of solitaire on her computer when she heard some one come running through the control room and into her office. She looked up and saw John standing in her door way hunched over trying to catch his breath…

"John? Are you alright?" She questioned looking over at him. Finally he stood up straight and slowly walked over to her. He walked to her until he was standing next to her and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her up out of her chair and kissed her passionately.

At first Elizabeth didn't know what the hell was going on and what was wrong with John…but soon enough she got lost in the kiss and responded back to him with just as much passion.

They finally pulled apart breathing heavily…

"I'm sorry John…" She apologized

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you Elizabeth!" He kissed her forehead and she looked at him in shock

"I…I…I love you too." She sighed before closing her eyes and making sure she wasn't dreaming. But then she felt John's lips on hers again

"Am I interrupting anything?" Carson asked from the doorway, clearing his throat. Elizabeth and John broke apart and John just stood there with his back to Carson and Elizabeth straightened her tousled hair before replying

"No Carson…what do you need?" She asked softly without looking at him

"Just thought I would tell ya that Aliya had her baby, it's a wee lad. The cutest thing in the world that boy is." Carson smiled brightly

"Alright…I'll come down when I finish talking to John okay?" He smiled and gave a slight laugh before nodding and walking back to the infirmary

"Is he gone?" John sighed with his back still to the door

"Yes…" She sighed before running a hand through her curls

"Can we talk later?" She continued

"Yeah…I would like to come with you down to see Aliya though." Elizabeth gave him a confused look…

"Ciara is with her. I promised Ciara a few days ago that I would come see her…but now that she's here on Atlantis with her mom I'll just go see her now." Elizabeth nodded and they walked out

-x-x-x-

"John!" 4 year old Ciara screeched at the top of her lungs as John and Elizabeth walked into the infirmary

"Hey Ciara…how are you?" John picked the girl up and hugged her tightly

"I am good…mommy had a baby. I have a little brother, Rylin." Ciara pointed to where her mother, father, and new baby brother were across the room. Elizabeth walked over to them to talk with them

"How are you Aliya?" Elizabeth smiled brightly at her

"I am well, as is Rylin." Aliya looked down at her baby and smiled brightly

"Well he is beautiful." Elizabeth also looked at the boy

"Thank you. We are much proud of how he turned out." Delyn spoke up, Elizabeth gave him a confused look

"When Aliya had Ciara…she was a month early than she should have been." Delyn explained

"Well she is also a wonderful child." Elizabeth looked over at Ciara who was playing with John across the room

She smiled at the sight…John was very good with children before Delyn started talking again...

"Dr. Weir...would you, Dr. Beckett, Teyla, Ronon, and Colonel Sheppard come to the celebration tonight on the mainland? It is for the birth of Rylin."

"Of course, we would love to." Elizabeth looked back at him and smiled

-x-x-x-


	5. We Will Do This Later

"What are we doing?" John asked as he, Carson, Teyla, and Ronon met up in Elizabeth's office

"We are going to the mainland…" She informed them, closing her computer

"Why?" Ronon asked from across the room

"Because Delyn has asked for the five of us to come and celebrate with them."

"Celebrate what exactly?"

"Rylin's birth. They want us to be there."

"Aye I'm sorry love but I can't go. I have Captain Lawrence and Dr. Carlton in the infirmary because of the wee explosion they caused the other day. I have ta fix up Dr. Carlton's stitches…the lass accidentally pulled 'em out today. I don't want ta leave 'em here if something were ta happen. Tell Delyn and Aliya that I will see them another time." Carson told her before he said his goodbye and walked out

"When do we leave?"

"In an hour, so meet up in the jumper bay in an hour I guess." Elizabeth informed the three

"Alright."

"We will see you later." Teyla and Ronon walked out

"So…" John sat down in a chair in front of her desk

"What can I do for you John?"

"We need to talk you know."

"Yes I know." She told him softly as she nodded her head

"Elizabeth…I really do love you. And when I go off Atlantis the only thing that will be on my mind is getting what needs to be done, done, then getting my ass back here to you. That's all I ever think about…except for the little mishaps we've had. Technically not all those were my fault…" Elizabeth interrupted him

"John that's not what I'm really worried about…"

"Then what is it…tell me." He sat at the end of the chair and reached across the desk, grabbing her hand

"I just don't want to get us into trouble when something happens. I know that if I do have a relationship with you…or with anyone for that matter. I won't be able to think straight! I won't be able to do my job!" She told him softly

"Yes you will! You can do that! That's one thing I love about you! Just knowing that you're taking care of everyone else and me makes me smile. I know it'll be hard…it's going to be hard for me too! But we'll do it! We can do it! You are the smartest person I know…you could do your job in your sleep!" He teased her and she gave him a small smile.

"I'll think about it." She replied looking into his eyes

"Well I have to go help Rodney with some chair stuff…I'll see you in an hour." He kissed her cheek before walking out

-x-x-x-

The hour finally passed and Elizabeth walked down to the jumper bay to see Ronon, Teyla, and John already down there waiting for her

"Ready to go?" John asked as she walked into the jumper with them. John drove of course, Elizabeth sat in the passenger's seat, Ronon sat behind Elizabeth, and Teyla sat behind John.

"Let's go." She sighed and they took off to the mainland

-x-x-x-

They finally arrived on the mainland and just told everyone on Atlantis that they were going to stay on the mainland that night because they didn't know what was going to happen. But Elizabeth shut down all gate activity and let everyone on Atlantis have a day at rest, with Rodney in charge…

"John!" Ciara cried out and ran to him

"Hey Ciara…" He smiled down at her as she wrapped her little arms around John's legs and hugged him

"Hello Elizabeth!" She smiled over at Elizabeth before hugging Elizabeth around the legs also

"Hi Ciara. How are you doing?" Elizabeth kneeled down so she was at Ciara's height

"I am good! How are you?"

"I'm good too." Ciara giggled and smiled brightly at her as she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck and Elizabeth picked her up slowly

"Let's go to the village." Ronon told them as the 5 of them walked the rest of the way to village.

They arrived to the village 2 minutes later. Everyone was having a good time. They were eating, drinking, and dancing. The little children were off to the side playing.

"Mommy! Daddy! Elizabeth, John, Teyla, and Ronon are here!" Ciara called out to her mom and dad

"We are so glad that you have made it." Aliya smiled brightly at them

"Are you sure you don't want to rest Aliya? You just gave birth." Elizabeth spoke up

"It is alright. Everyone does it. I will be fine." Aliya smiled at her

"Come…eat!" Delyn pointed to the food a few feet away

"Ciara! Ciara!" A little girl and boy called out for her. Elizabeth put her down and she ran over to them to play with them

Delyn and Aliya walked away as did Ronon and Teyla. Leaving Elizabeth and John standing there…

"Want to take a walk?" John asked looking over at her

"Sure…" She nodded and they walked down a path leading to the beach

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth and John just walked down the beach until they got to the dock John and some of the men from Atlantis and some of the Athosian men made. They walked to the end of it and sat down, putting their feet in the water.

John put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and she leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I will…" She told him softly after a few minutes of silence. But he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You will what?" He asked her as she picked her head up off his shoulder and looked into his eyes

"I'll have a relationship with you. I don't care about what could happen. You were right…I can do this." She gave him a small smile

"I'm glad you finally realized that." He teased her before kissing her

They broke apart finally…

"Let's get back and get something to eat…"

"I'm not that hungry." She replied as she laid small kisses on his lips

"Well I am…" He told her before pushing her back onto the dock and kissing her hungrily as she giggled

"Okay lets go back then." She pulled away from him as he straddled her

"But you…" he kissed her neck "said you weren't…" he kissed her again "hungry." He continued kissing her neck as she giggled

"But you are so come on. We can do this later." She couldn't control her giggles and he finally stopped

"Alright…but you are right. We will do this later." He kissed her one last time before getting up, helping her up, and walked back to the village

-x-x-x-

**AN: plz R&R tell me wut u think so far. n yea hope u like it. **


	6. A Woman Leader?

The party they had for Rylin lasted until about 2 in the morning. The adults had started putting their children to bed around 11. But some of the teenagers and some of the adults were still awake at 2. Ronon, Teyla, John, and Elizabeth just sat around the fire.

"So when are you two going to get married yet?" Elizabeth changed the conversation looking to Ronon and Teyla…

"We have not decided yet. But soon…" Teyla replied taking Ronon's hand in hers

"When are you two going to get engaged?" Ronon teased them

John dropped the roasted marshmallow he was about to eat and Elizabeth choked on the water she was drinking.

"Excuse me…" Elizabeth coughed out as she stood up and walked away

John also got up and walked away in the opposite direction of Elizabeth. Ronon and Teyla just burst out in laughter

-x-x-x-

John was walking down a path when he found Elizabeth…

"What are you doing out here?" He asked walking over to her. She was sitting down with her back against a tree looking out at the ocean.

"Just thinking." She sighed looking up at him before he sat down next to her

"Well you think too much. But you should come back…it's not safe being out here alone." He took her hand in his

"But I'm not alone…I have you." She tightened her grip on his hand

"Now you do. But you never know what could happen if I wasn't here."

"True…" Just then they heard a ship. They looked up and saw a few lights in the sky…

"Come on, we need to get back." John pulled her up and they ran back to the village

-x-x-x-

When they got to the village John stopped in his tracks before they entered the village. He saw men holding the Athosians, Teyla, and Ronon hostage. John grabbed Elizabeth's arms before she could go past him and pulled her into the trees.

"What are we going to do?" She was trying to catch her breath from their run

"I don't know…wait! I'm going to run to the jumper…you stay here. Don't move! Just stay here and get some sleep. I'm going to get to the jumper and call for some back up."

"John…"

"You'll be fine. Just be quiet, stay here, and get some sleep. I'll be back in a few minutes." He kissed her forehead before running off

She just sat down on the dirt ground against a tree and soon fell asleep.

-x-x-x-

John got a hold of Atlantis finally and ran back to Elizabeth. It took him about an hour before someone finally responded. Some men were getting ready to ship out to the mainland to help out. But they probably wouldn't be there for awhile since it was about 5 in the morning already.

When he got there he saw her lying on the dirt ground sleeping. He noticed she looked rather cold…she was just in blue jeans and a red short sleeved shirt along with some shoes of course. He walked over to her slowly and kneeled down next to her. He brushed the stray curls from her face and continued stroking a finger up and down the side of her face to wake her…

"John?" She mumbled slowly opening her eyes

"Hey…" He smiled down at her

"What is it? What's going on?" She sat up and started to get a little paranoid

"Nothing, I figured you'd be warmer and a bit more comfortable. Come here." He sat down and put his back against a tree before pulling her up against him and draping his jacket over them. She leaned right back into him and snuggled up to him…

"We need to do something…" She told him softly

"We can't do anything until back up arrives. Just sleep. I'll wake you when they get here." He kissed the top of her head and she was already sleeping…soon he drifted off into sleep

-x-x-x-

John woke up when he heard Elizabeth scream and felt her weight being lifted up off him. He opened his eyes quickly and jumped to his feet and saw a man with his arm around Elizabeth's waist and a gun to her head…

"Let her go…" John warned but then 3 more men came out of no-where and pointed their guns at him

"John…" Elizabeth was scared and John could tell. They didn't know what to do. John assumed they had only been sleeping about an hour…if that.

"You're coming with us." The man holding Elizabeth said as 2 men grabbed John and they pulled them to the village where the Athosians, Ronon, and Teyla were being held.

Teyla was the first to notice John and Elizabeth being pulled into the village. She wanted to do something but she couldn't because of the ropes holding her ankles and wrists together. But just as everyone else noticed them the man holding Elizabeth threw her down to the ground and the 2 men holding John threw him to the ground next to her…

"You okay?" John asked checking her over. She nodded as he sat in front of her. She kept a hand on his arm the whole time…

"Which one of you is the leader?" A large man yelled out

Nobody responded…

"I said who is the leader?" He yelled louder again. But nobody answered still. So he grabbed Elizabeth by the hair and yanked her up off the ground…

"Tell me who the leader is…or I'll shoot her…" He pulled his gun out and put it to her head

"I am…" Elizabeth told him softly

"You? You are the leader? A woman?" He laughed to himself

Technically Elizabeth was kind of the leader…but she wasn't the head person of the Athosian's. That was more of Teyla's department. But Elizabeth was still the expedition leader for Atlantis…

"Yes…I am…" She cried out as he tightened his grip on her hair

"Who is the real leader?" He yelled but nobody answered. "Alright fine…we'll say that you are the leader…" He laughed again and started to walk away but John shot up to his feet and attacked him. Elizabeth struggled to get out of the man's grasp as John attacked him…but then a shot went off and John fell. Elizabeth screamed and instantly froze in the mans arms

"What do you people want?" Elizabeth yelled at him getting into business mode

"If you really are the leader then we'll talk business somewhere else." The man pulled Elizabeth into a little house. When they got inside he pushed her into a chair

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth finally joined the others about 2 hours later. The man shoved her down to the ground next to a now tied up John, Teyla, and Ronon. Just then a man came running into the village…

"Kashten! People have come in ships!" The man yelled to the leader

"Who have you called?" Kashten yelled down to Elizabeth

"I haven't called anyone." She replied softly

"WHO DID YOU CALL?" He yelled louder pulling her up off the ground

"SHE didn't call anyone! I DID!" John yelled trying to protect her

"You are full of stupidity!" Kashten yelled backhanding him "For your stupidity I shall take your leader and you shall all DIE!" Kashten wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist and started yelling out orders to his men

John started thinking frantically along with Teyla and Ronon. They had to figure out a plan. But nothing was coming to mind. Just as they were thinking shots started going off and SGA teams came running into the village. John looked around the village for Kashten and Elizabeth but didn't see them anywhere…

"Untie me now!" John yelled as he saw Cadman not too far away. She ran over to him and untied him. He ran over to Teyla and Ronon and untied them…

"Teyla stay here and help, Ronon come help me find Elizabeth!" John yelled out

"John you've been shot!" Teyla cried at him

"It only sliced the side of my arm, it's nothing major. I'll be fine! Ronon let's go!" John explained to her that the bullet only hit the side of his arm and just left a cut before he and Ronon ran out of the village to find Elizabeth

-x-x-x-

**AN: ookkaayy there's that chapter...yeah i didn't realli no what to put in that chapter but the other night i saw something on TV that made me think of something like this...i dunno 4 sure. but n-e-ways R&R tell me wut u think so far.**


	7. Lucius Lavin?

John and Ronon ran as fast as they could through the trees down a path. They could hear shots going off and screams coming from the village but then they heard a piercing scream fill the trees ahead of them…it was Elizabeth.

"They shouldn't be too far ahead…" Ronon informed John

They continued their run until they ran right into a small opening and saw a ship…

"They're inside…" John whispered to Ronon. Ronon handed John a gun and he took his stunner out before they slowly walked up to the ship…they could hear Kashten talking rather loudly to Elizabeth inside…

-x-x-x-

"I do not know how your race survives!" Kashten spat at Elizabeth as he threw her in the nearest seat

"What do you want with us?"

"It's not them I want anymore…and it is not what I want!"

"What are you…?" Just then Kashten turned the screen on in front of her and Lucius Lavin popped up on the screen…

"Lucius?" Elizabeth gasped looking at the man in front of her

"My dear Elizabeth, how have you been sweetheart?" He smiled brightly at her with his cheery red cheeks shining

She just glared at him…

"Oh well…I will see you soon my darling." Elizabeth was about to start screaming at him when the screen shut off

"So that's all you've wanted…the whole reason you came here is because of me, because you're following orders from him?" Elizabeth shrieked standing up out of her seat

"Yes…" Kashten answered truthfully

Elizabeth glanced at the door before looking back at Kashten. She had to get out of there. She couldn't go to Lucius…she wouldn't. She couldn't stand hearing about him or even just looking at a picture of him let alone being taken to him. Kashten turned around and started walking across the room and Elizabeth ran to the door and opened it. She got to the door leading outside and got it open and took one step outside before Kashten wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground a few inches trying to get her back into the ship…

"Hold it right there!" John yelled at the top of his lungs seeing Kashten holding Elizabeth. Kashten pulled his sight away from Elizabeth and looked to John. He set Elizabeth down on her feet but still didn't let her go.

"Let her go…" John ordered him

"I have orders from Lucius…" John interrupted him

"Lucius? Let her go now! She is not going with you!" John was really yelling now and Elizabeth could see the anger in his eyes

"I cannot do that." Kashten told him softly

"Let her go or we will shoot you." Ronon warned him pulling his stunner out

"Shoot me…you'll shoot her." Kashten smirked

"Well then we won't shoot you…"

"We'll fight." Ronon spoke up again

"You will fight me? Why? I already have your precious Dr. Weir." Kashten licked the side of Elizabeth's face and she flinched

"Ronon…go back and help Teyla and the others…I'll take care of him." John ordered him

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go!" John yelled again before Ronon turned and ran back to the village

"What are you going to do by yourself Colonel Sheppard?" Kashten smirked

"I'll fight you…you win you can take her…I win she comes with me." Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she looked straight into Johns.

"Alright Colonel…but I am much stronger than I appear." Kashten threw Elizabeth to the ground next to the ship and turned his back to John trying to get his knife out. But before he could do anything a shot went off and he fell down onto Elizabeth…dead. Elizabeth screamed when Kashten landed on her. John ran over to her and pulled Kashten off her before pulling her up into his arms…

"You okay?" He held her head in his hands as he checked her over for injuries

She nodded before burying her head in his chest and just clutching to him

"You're okay, I got you." He held her tight also. She wasn't crying but she wasn't happy either. She was just in shock of what happened.

"Come on; let's go check on the others." He grabbed her hand and they ran back to the village.

-x-x-x-

**AN::yeah i know that chapter wuz kinda small...but i didn't realli no what to put in it! n-e-ways tell me wut u think er w/e. R&R ppplllzzz. **


	8. Stowaway

John and Elizabeth finally got back into the village…they saw some dead, some injured, and some running around helping.

"Teyla!" Elizabeth shrieked running over to Teyla and Ronon.

"I'm fine!" Teyla said through gritted teeth

"She was shot in the shoulder." Ronon told them her damage

"I am fine!" She said stronger this time

"Well Kashten is…" Before John could continue they heard a ship fly over head…it was Kashten's ship

"I thought you took care of him…" Ronon asked staring up at the ship before they lost sight of it and is went into Hyper Drive

"I did…" John glanced at Elizabeth and saw the worry in her eyes

-x-x-x-

They were all back on Atlantis. Ronon was with Teyla down in the infirmary. Elizabeth stayed in her office. John was exercising after Carson patched his wound from the bullet. Everyone else was just going on with the rest of their day.

Around midnight that night Elizabeth went back to her office to work. She couldn't sleep, and she didn't want to talk to anyone. But while she was in her office the gate started up…

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked as she walked out of her office

"I don't know ma'am." Peter Grodin replied looking over to her. It was just her and Peter in the room

"Keep the shield up…" Just then the shield went down

"It won't stay up!" He cried out

"Rodney, John…this is Elizabeth…if you can hear me get up to Stargate Commands now!" Elizabeth yelled into her ear piece

Just then 10 men walked through the gate with two following.

"Lucius…" Elizabeth whispered seeing him standing next to Kashten with the 10 armed men in front of them

"Ma'am…I suggest we get out of here and get help." Peter grabbed her arm and whispered to her

She just nodded and they started walking to the door, quietly but quickly. When they got to the door Lucius started talking to them…

"Oh leaving so soon?" He smirked standing a few feet behind them

Peter suddenly shoved Elizabeth through the door and pushed her ahead of him as they ran down the corridor…

"Oh come on? It's just me!" Lucius cried out as they walked out into the corridor and started shooting at them…

"DON'T SHOOT DR. WEIR!" He suddenly yelled at his men and they stopped shooting. But then they started running after them

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth and Peter rounded a corner and ran into John and Rodney. Elizabeth screamed as she ran into John, she didn't know who it was. Peter pulled a gun out and aimed it at them.

"WHOA!" John cried out grabbing Elizabeth's arms to stop her from fighting him

"Oh god…we thought you were…" But Elizabeth didn't have time to finish…Lucius called out to them

"Oh Lizzie I'm going to find you!" They didn't know where they were

"How the hell did he get onto Atlantis?" Rodney cried out

"Somehow he got through the shield." Peter explained everything to them

"All he wants is Elizabeth right?" Rodney asked and Elizabeth looked at him with shocked wide eyes

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shrieked in a whisper to him

"What I'm trying to say is that all we have to do is get you off Atlantis and somewhere safe where he can't find you!" Rodney explained it for her

"I guess that's a good plan…but how many people do you think Lucius will go through until he gets her?" John glared Rodney down

"Well it was just a suggestion!" They heard footsteps coming from the direction Elizabeth and Peter came from. So they all ran into the nearest room

"So how are we going to get out of here? He isn't going to stop until he finds me…" Elizabeth asked softly looking at the 3 men

"Vents…" John finally said after a few seconds of silence looking up

"How are we going to get up there?" Rodney scoffed

"Well like you said all I have to do is get Elizabeth off Atlantis…well then her and I will crawl through the vents until we get to the jumper bay!" John had a smile on his face from his plan

"Alright…" Elizabeth sighed just as John went across the room and put a chair under the vent. He pried it open and crawled up into it. When he got up she stood up on the chair and grabbed the sides of the vent. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up and Rodney and Peter helped her up. She got into the vent and John started crawling with her following they heard the vent shut behind them so John pulled a flash light out…

-x-x-x-

Rodney and Peter walked out into the corridor and looked down to the end of the corridor and saw Lucius with 2 other men. They took off running in the opposite direction. But they got around the first corner and ran into Kashten with 2 men.

"Hey guys…can't we talk?" Rodney said shakily

"Where is Dr. Weir?" Kashten spat

"She's not on Atlantis…" Peter told them and Rodney glared at him

"Where is she? We just saw her."

"Well she's not here anymore." Rodney yelled at them and Lucius rounded the corner

"Where is she Dr. McKay?" Lucius asked angrily

"I don't know…" He sighed out

"Of course you do Rodney!" Lucius smacked his back

"No I don't!" He yelled but Lucius hit him and he fell into the wall. Lucius then walked away with 2 of the men

-x-x-x-

John and Elizabeth finally got to the jumper bay. He kicked the vent open and jumped out before he helped Elizabeth out. They ran into the back of the nearest jumper and didn't see or hear a person sneak in the back of it before they took off to the mainland.

-x-x-x-

**AN::::n there's that chapter 4 u i guess lol...i guess i onli have 1 thing left 2 say like usual...R&R plz! tell me w/e!**


	9. Cells, Cages, And Lion Type Animals

John got them about half way to the mainland when they heard something behind them. Elizabeth turned around and gasped. John put the jumper on autopilot then turned to see Lucius standing back there…

"Colonel Sheppard…Lizzie…" He smiled brightly at the two of them before pulling a gun out

"What do you want Lucius?" John stood up and placed him self between Elizabeth and Lucius

"Just Lizzie." Lucius smiled brightly at her and she just glared at him

"Well you better think of something else that you want cause she's not going with you."

"Oh but she's all I can think about…now you will listen to me Colonel." Lucius pointed the gun at him now

"What makes you so sure I'll do that?"

"I will shoot you Colonel."

"I've been shot once already…" Just then Lucius pulled the trigger. Elizabeth screamed when the shot went off and John fell back onto her…

"Shit." John groaned holding his leg. Lucius shot the side of his thigh

"Oh god!" Elizabeth cried moving a little in her seat so John was more comfortable. "Why did you do that?" Elizabeth screamed at Lucius before ripping some cloth from her shirt and wrapping it around John's thigh

"Because he needs to learn to listen to me and do things that I say!" Lucius just smiled at her

"Well if you keep shooting him he's not going to be able to do anything! Then we'll be stranded here!" She screamed back at him

"That is not my problem Elizabeth. You should have never ran away from me!" He took a few steps towards her

"Stay the hell away from us!" Elizabeth yelled at him as she applied pressure to John's leg

"Come on Sheppard, you need to take us back to Atlantis." Lucius tried to grab him but Elizabeth interfered so he back handed her and knocked her out. So Lucius grabbed John by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the pilot's seat…

"You bastard…" John spat through gritted teeth

"Just get us back to Atlantis!" Lucius yelled at him

"Or what?"

"I'll shoot her." Lucius held the gun to Elizabeth's head

John looked at Elizabeth's unconscious face before taking the jumper out of autopilot and taking off for Atlantis

-x-x-x-

They were only a few minutes away from Atlantis and they could partially see it…

"I hope you understand that when we get back to Atlantis we will have men waiting for you there." John told him

"Well then I'll just have to have you take us through the gate in this lovely jumper. Then I'll just dispose of you when I get home!" Lucius smirked at him and John just glared at him. His leg was killing him

"They won't let me through…"

"We'll see about that. Just get going." Lucius yelled

They finally got into Atlantis and John went into Stargate Commands and Lucius punched his home world symbols in and the gate started up but the shield was up…

"I suggest you all let us through or Dr. Weir will die…as will Colonel Sheppard!" Lucius yelled through Elizabeth's ear piece. He had taken it from her on the way back. She was still unconscious though…

The shield automatically shut down and John drove them through

-x-x-x-

John put the jumper down next to the village. When the back door was fully dropped down 3 men entered the jumper…

"Take them to the cells!" Lucius smiled at John. Two men grabbed John and one man picked Elizabeth's unconscious form up and they walked into the village to the cells

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth had such a head ache…she slowly sat up and looked around the room. She heard groans coming from next to her so she turned around and saw John a few feet away…

"Oh god…John are you okay?" She crawled over to him and looked into his pain filled face

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth

"No you're not! You've been shot in the leg!" She yelled at him and pulled the cloth she used for his bandages off and noticed they were soaked. So she made a new one out of her jacket and wrapped it around his leg again…

"We have to get you out of here." John groaned as he sat up against the wall

"We have to get YOU out of here. You're the one who's practically bleeding to death John!"

"Well you're the one Lucius wants! I'm not letting him take you Elizabeth! We're both going to get out of here." He grabbed her hand and made her look into his eyes

She just nodded

"Look and see how far down that window is from the ground." He told her and she ran over to the window…

"It's ground level." She walked back over to him

"Help me up…" He instructed her and she wrapped an arm around his waist and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slowly they got him up.

He still had his knife so he cut at the window until it came out…

"I'm going to go out then you come out alright?" She just nodded and helped him crawl through the window. She heard him cry out in pain a little as he landed. She looked out and saw him looking around a little to make sure no one was around…

"Come on." He whispered up to her and she crawled through before jumping down to him.

"Let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and they started to make their way out of the village. But when they got towards the trees a child saw them…

"Momma! Papa! Momma! Papa!" The child screamed and his parents ran out to see Elizabeth and John escaping…just then some guards came out of nowhere along with Lucius

"Oh where are you going?" He smiled brightly at them

"Lucius please just let us go…" Elizabeth tried to talk him into letting them go

"Oh but where would be the fun in that Lizzie?" He walked up to her and ran a hand down the side of her face. But when he pulled his hand away and gave him a blow to the face taking him off balance for a few seconds before he came back at her and sent her to the dirt ground

"Put them in the pit!" Lucius yelled as he wiped the blood from his lip…

-x-x-x-

John and Elizabeth were thrown into a cage and they started going down…they looked down and saw a big hole beneath them…

They were finally down to the bottom…but then they heard a loud growl

"What was that?" Elizabeth looked around the dark pit

"I have no idea. But it didn't sound happy." They heard the growl again except it sounded closer

Elizabeth was about to say something but instead she screamed when a lion type animal attacked the cage. She buried her head in Johns shoulder and he wrapped him arms around her

"What are we going to do?" She mumbled into his shoulder

Before he could respond 3 more of the 'lions' came out of nowhere and started to attack the cage also.

"Move to the middle." He told her and she crawled to the middle, helping him along the way. They just sat in the middle of the cage making sure they didn't get close to the bar walls

"This is going to take awhile…" John sighed realizing he had no idea how they were going to get out of that mess.

-x-x-x-

**AN:: ssoo hope u liked that chapter...kinda weird i no. but n-e-ways yea...R&R er w/e tell me w/e u think!**


	10. Healing, Escaping, And More Escaping

John and Elizabeth had been sitting in the cage for about three hours before they were being raised up.

"What do you want now?" John spat at Lucius

"I just thought I would be nice and get your leg fixed up." He smiled brightly at them. A guard opened the cage door and pulled John out before slamming it shut and locking it, and then they lowered it back down. John stared at Elizabeth as they lowered her back down. She just stood in the middle the entire way down.

"You can't leave her down there!" John yelled at Lucius as he lost sight of Elizabeth

"Why not? Nothing's going to happen to her." Lucius smiled innocently at him

John was about to yell at him again…but Lucius gave in…

"Fine she can come with us!" Lucius sighed as the guards pulled the cage back up and pulled Elizabeth out.

-x-x-x-

The guards dumped John in one hut and Lucius took Elizabeth somewhere else

"What do you want with us?" Elizabeth asked him as he brought her into another larger hut

"Well I just wanted you for one…but I figured hey why not bring Colonel Sheppard for the fun of it? So then I have two leaders." Lucius smiled brightly at her and she just glared at him. "Sit…please?" He motioned to a chair but she shook her head

"I'd rather not." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Where's John?"

"They're taking care of his leg. He'll be good as new when you see him. Sit, just sit. It'll be a few hours before you get to see him again. Unless you want to go back into that cage and sit with the animals we have? Colonel Sheppard didn't want you to stay down there by yourself so I let him have his way." He sat down at the table and Elizabeth just stood where she was

Lucius just sat there drinking something out of a cup. Elizabeth couldn't tell what is. But he soon got out of his chair and turned his back to her. So she took her chance and ran out of the hut and out the door. He got to the door and ran out…but didn't see her anywhere. He just shook his head before he went to go inform Colonel Sheppard of what she did…

-x-x-x-

"What did you do to her?" John yelled as he saw Lucius walk into the room alone

"I didn't do anything…she's missing." Lucius just shrugged

"What did you do?"

"She ran away. We were in my hut waiting for you when I went to rinse my cup out…she ran out the door. I ran to the door and she was gone. I guess she'll have to survive on her own for now until she decides to come back." Lucius smirked walking out of the room

Three women healed John's leg so it was just a little mark, like it happened months ago. He didn't know how the hell they did it…but he was glad they did. Now all he had to do was find Elizabeth. Lucius brought John into his hut and tied him up and made him sit on the ground. He sat on the dirt ground for 10 minutes before the front door burst open and Elizabeth was thrown in…

"Oh you found her!" Lucius cried out in delight as Elizabeth got up from the ground

"She was trying to get to the gate sir." The guard informed him

"Thanks I'll take it from here…" Lucius nodded at the guard and he walked out. "You shouldn't have done that Lizzie. Bad, bad Lizzie, always breaking the rules." Lucius walked up to her and ran a finger down her check before he smacked her across the face and sent her back down to the ground. John jumped up to his feet and yelled at Lucius

"Leave her alone!" He yelled at him trying to untie his wrists in front of him

"Sit back down." Lucius pulled Elizabeth up off the ground and pushed her into the wall before turning to John. "I said sit back down!" Lucius shoved John back to the ground before turning to Elizabeth. "You'll enjoy watching this Colonel Sheppard. Getting to see what you couldn't have…what I will have." Lucius grabbed the back of Elizabeth's head and kissed her forcefully jamming his tongue into her mouth. She cried out trying to push him away but his grip on her was too strong

"Get off her!" John tried yelling at him but it didn't listen. He saw a small piece of Elizabeth's shirt slide up on the side. Now that pissed him off, he jumped to his feet and pulled him off Elizabeth before slamming both of his hands into his face sending him to the ground

"Get these off me…" John told Elizabeth and she grabbed a knife and cut through the rope

"Don't ever come near Atlantis or any of our people again!" John yelled down at Lucius

"What are you going to do to me Sheppard?" Lucius smirked up at him

John looked to Elizabeth and noticed she was just kind of out of it. He had to get her out of there. John slammed the knife down into Lucius' leg before he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her out of the hut. They made sure they were clear before they ran to the exit of the village. They fought through people and hid from people before they finally got out of the village to where the jumper was sitting.

"Hurry up get inside!" John yelled as he pushed Elizabeth ahead of him. He could hear guns going off behind them…

"What are you doing?" She yelled back to him

"Just get inside." He yelled before stopping. She stopped and turned back to him… "Get inside Elizabeth! I'll be right there!" He yelled pointing at the jumper. She looked at him once more before nodding and running into the jumper.

John finally joined her and they shut the back of the jumper. As they started it up and went up Elizabeth saw explosions go off around them…John stayed behind and put traps up.

"Are you sure we can go through the gate?" Elizabeth asked him from the copilot's seat

"If not then we'll just go the long way I guess…"

"But you don't even know where we are John."

"I can always guess can't I?" He shrugged as they made their way to the gate

-x-x-x-

**AN::sooo hope u liked that chapter too. R&R tell me w/e u think! good er bad i guess lol. hopefully more good then bad but w/e i guess. **


	11. Finally Home

John finally got to the gate. They didn't see anyone around the gate. Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief out as John dialed up the gate. Elizabeth put her code in and they flew through it…

"You alright?" John asked as they got through the gate to Atlantis.

She just looked at him and nodded slightly before sitting back into the chair with tears in her eyes. John got out of Stargate Commands and went to the jumper bay. When he landed the jumper he looked over to Elizabeth who was still sitting in the chair with tears filling her vision but not falling…

"Come here…we're safe. It's okay now." He got out of his seat and pulled her up into his arms

Her tears started falling as she wrapped her arms around him. He could hear her choking on a few sobs

"I got you. I'm never letting him touch you again…" John whispered into her ear and kissed her temple. She just nodded and clutched to him…

They were finally home…

-x-x-x-

John finally got out of the infirmary and made his way to Elizabeth's office. He knew she would be there, even though Carson told her not to be. He walked into Stargate Commands and saw her sitting at her desk staring at her computer screen

"Hey…" He smiled lightly at her across the room

"Hey, how's your arm?" She smiled looking up from the screen

"Better. Carson said it should be healed in a few weeks or so." John cleared the space between them and sat down in front of her desk

"John…" Elizabeth started softly looking into his eyes "Do you think…he'll come back?"

John just shrugged before answering

"I don't know…but if he does, he won't see the sun again." John grabbed one of her hands and rubbed the top of it repeatedly

Just then Ronon and Teyla walked in…

"Elizabeth, John." Teyla greeted them both and smiled

"Hey guys." John smiled back at them and Elizabeth gave a slight smile

"How are you feeling?" Teyla looked to John

"Good."

"What did you need?" Elizabeth asked them changing the subject

"We have decided when the wedding is going to be." Teyla smiled brightly

"We want to have it next week." Ronon finished for her

Elizabeth smiled brightly at them, she was glad they were getting married. It was about time.

"We will speak to you later. We are going to get something to eat." Teyla announced before they walked out

"It's about time…" John sighed watching Ronon and Teyla walk out of Stargate Commands

"Yes it is." Elizabeth agreed softly

"Come on…" He stood up with her hand still in his

"What? Where are we going?" She looked up at him with confusion

"Just come on, you need to get out of here." He pulled her up and they walked out hand in hand

-x-x-x-

"John where are you taking me?" She asked as they walked down another corridor

"You'll see, it's a surprise…that I just thought of." He laughed a little and saw her smile

She just followed him down the corridors and finally they came to a door

"Close your eyes." She looked at him awkwardly "Just trust me." He smiled and she closed her eyes as he guided her through the door.

He stopped her in the middle and stood behind her…

"Now open them." She opened her eyes slowly and looked up. They were out on a balcony

"John it's beautiful…" She exclaimed looking up into the beautiful night sky. There were stars beginning to shine all over and the sun was setting.

"I thought you would like it." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder as she leaned back into him

"Thank you John…" She finally broke the silence between them

"For what?" He picked his head up

"Everything…" She replied softly taking one of his hands in hers and kissing the top of it

He just smiled and placed his head back on her shoulder as they watched the sun set

-x-x-x-

Teyla stood in front of the floor length mirror looking at the beautiful dress that a woman made for her on the mainland before Elizabeth came to stand next to her in a dark red dress that the Athosian woman made also

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth smiled brightly at Teyla

"I feel like I cannot breath." Teyla laughed turning to her

"You'll be fine when you get up to him." Elizabeth fixed a few stray pieces of Teyla's hair before giving her a full check over in the beautiful dress

"Thank you Elizabeth."

"For what?" Elizabeth smiled in confusion

"I do not know. I just feel like a thank you is in need." Teyla laughed again just before John walked in…

"Wow, Teyla you look beautiful." He smiled brightly at her

"Thank you John." He hugged her tightly

"Just came to tell you, they're waiting for you." He smiled brightly at her

"Thank you."

"You look beautiful too." John turned to Elizabeth and gave her a small peck on the lips

"Go…" She laughed pushing him to the door. She knew he was just flirting with her and wouldn't stop unless she stopped him before he could really start

He gave her another small kiss before walking out

"Alright…time to go." Elizabeth smiled brightly at Teyla before they walked out of the small hut and down to the beach for Teyla and Ronon's wedding

-x-x-x-

Teyla and Ronon's wedding was beautiful. They finally went back to Atlantis to have a little celebration with everyone else on Atlantis. Everyone had been drinking a bit that night though…

John found Elizabeth later that night.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly wrapping her arms around his neck

"I see you're having fun." He teased her and she just smiled

"Come on…" She unwrapped her arms and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room

"Where are we going?" He smiled as she pulled him along

"You'll see…it's a surprise." She smiled back at him as she pulled him into her quarters

"Go sit on the bed." She told him as she walked over to a CD player. He sat down and heard music start to play…

"What are you doing?" He laughed watching her across the room

"Just using my talent…to seduce this one man I know. I think you've seen him before. He has dark messy hair, hazel eyes, loves to fly, can be a little cocky, but most importantly…he's a good kisser." She sat in his lap and kissed him passionately before he flipped them over and kissed her all over. But one thing led to another and they had a long night!

-x-x-x-

**AN:: i dunno how mani chapters im gonna put into this i guess haha prolly like 2 more er so...we'll c wut happens! R&R pllzzz tell me wut u think!**


	12. Two News Two Words One Good One Bad

About a month or so after Teyla and Ronon's wedding Elizabeth found out some new things. She was pacing her office waiting for John to show up and he finally did…

"What's the big news?" he asked looking at her in confusion as she wrung her fingers over and over again

"I'm pregnant." The two words John wasn't ready for. He stood there in shock with a small smile as he stared at her. "Are you alright John?" She asked softly with a sad look on her face thinking he was angry with her or something

"What? Yes I'm great…I'm going to be a…daddy?" He asked softly with the small smile still on his face. She nodded slowly trying to figure out his emotions at the moment. But before she could say anything to him he had her in his arms and was hugging her tightly.

"So you're okay with it?" She questioned as he pulled away with his arms still around her

"Of course! God I'm so happy right now! I love you so much! No words could describe how happy I am!" He kissed her passionately and held her tightly

"Good…you scared me there for a second." She gave out a sigh of relief as she hugged him back

-x-x-x-

Four months later Elizabeth sat in her office with her hand rubbing over the bulge showing on her tummy. She was staring down at it when Rodney ran into her office…

"What is it Rodney?" She asked seeing the panic on her face

"The wraith…" The two words she wasn't ready for and wish she never heard.

-x-x-x-

**AN:: that wuz a realli REALLI short chapter...n im srry. but i jus had an idea for this sooo yeah. i dunno! so i jus thought it would put those two things out there now n ill take it from there! but neways R&R pllzzzz tell me wut u think soo far!!!!**


	13. Two And A Half Hours

"What do you mean the wraith?" Elizabeth asked standing up from her chair

"We just found three Wraith cruisers heading this way." He explained to her

"How long before they reach Atlantis?"

"Two and a half hours."

-x-x-x-

John walked through Stargate Commands and made his way up to Elizabeth's office. On his way through Stargate Commands he noticed how crazy people were getting ever since they heard about the three cruisers coming.

"Hey how are you holding up?" John asked walking into Elizabeth's office to see her rubbing her temples

"I'm tired. I don't know what to do. It's only three cruisers…but it's still the wraith and we don't know what they're planning on doing. Do I send people through the gate? Do I let them stay? John…help me please." She looked up at him desperately

"I say you send the people we don't need here through the gate to a safe location until we contact them and give them the okay to come back. We'll send them with some jumpers just incase if we don't get back to them. Which I'm sure we will." He walked over to her desk and leaned on the end of it

Elizabeth contacted Atlantis and told everyone what they were doing. So they started evacuating people they didn't need and started their plans.

"Why don't we send people up in jumpers and attack them from there? I can also use the chair to stop them." John explained to Elizabeth and Rodney as they stood in Stargate Commands

"I don't want to send anyone outside of Atlantis if we don't have to John." Elizabeth told him firmly

"But we may have to Elizabeth. We have to stop these cruisers from reaching Atlantis. Get some men down in the jumpers. I'll go to the chair and try to shoot them down from here…if I can't get them we send the jumpers out." John told her before he ran off to the chair. He only had a half an hour before the cruisers would reach Atlantis.

"Maybe you should sit down Elizabeth?" Rodney suggested to her and she just shook her head

"Rodney that is the last thing I should be doing right now. Just don't worry about me please." She told him softly as she watched the doors close where John just exited

-x-x-x-

John was trying as hard as possible to shoot the cruisers down but they didn't have enough power…so it wasn't working. So they had to fall back on the jumper plan. John and three other men got in the jumpers and took off to take out the three cruisers that were only a few minutes away from Atlantis.

Elizabeth stood in Stargate Commands next to Rodney as they watched the blinking signals on the screen reach their destination. Then it started…

One jumper was shot down. Three remained.

One wraith cruiser was shot down. Two remained.

Just as they were watching they saw a bright light down near the gate…there was a wraith in the city.

"They're in the city!" Elizabeth yelled into her earpiece so John and the other two people in the jumpers could hear her

Elizabeth stood by the consoles with Rodney when they saw three Wraith walk up the stairs. Elizabeth and Rodney pulled some p-90s off the console and started shooting at them along with some of the others. They killed one Wraith but two still remained. One by one the Wraith took them out. Elizabeth and Rodney made a mad dash for the exit with another scientist. But the exit they were going to was blocked by a Wraith and there was a Wraith behind them…one grabbed the other scientist and killed him. Then one grabbed Rodney and the other grabbed Elizabeth.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth spat realizing her ear piece was still on

"A new feeding ground…" The Wraith holding Rodney hissed

"Well that's not going to happen!" Elizabeth yelled trying to pull away. Just then Rodney shot the Wraith holding him in the head and he dropped dead.

"Stupid human." The Wraith holding Elizabeth spat before realizing something… "You are with young." He stated noticing Elizabeth was pregnant. Elizabeth just stared up at him. But before she or Rodney could do anything he threw her against the wall. She slid to the ground and heard a shot go off as she felt something go into her side. She heard another shot go off with a loud thud at the end and heard her name being called as she lost consciousness

"Elizabeth!" Rodney cried out

"_Elizabeth! Answer me! Elizabeth!" John screamed into the earpiece as he and the other two jumpers made their way back to Atlantis after taking the Wraith Cruisers out_

-x-x-x-

**AN:: kk...there is that chapter...hope u liked it. i know this one wuz kinda short too...but neways...R&R ppllzz tell me wut ever is on ur mind i guess...**


	14. Alexander James

Elizabeth woke up on a bed. She could hear machines beeping around her and hear people talking softly. She opened her eyes and saw a bright light so she shut them again. Then she felt a hand brushing against her cheek and a soft voice talking to her…John.

"Elizabeth…it's okay. The lights are dimmed." He told her softly as she opened her eyes slowly to the darkened room.

"What…?" She couldn't finish her sentence…her voice gave out. But she noticed the sadness in John's eyes and suddenly felt a pain in her side

"Don't speak. Let me get you some water." He got her some water and she drank a few sips before she started asking questions…

"What happened?" She asked feeling the pain in her side again

"You were thrown against a wall and the Wraith shot you with your gun…" He choked on his words a little…

"What aren't you telling me John…?" She asked softly as a few tears fell down his cheeks

"The…the bullet hit your abdomen…" Then it hit her…

"The baby…oh god no."

"Carson tried everything…but the bullet went right through your abdomen into the baby…" John had tears falling like a river down his cheeks by now. "Carson opened your abdomen and tried to save the baby…but the bullet killed the baby instantly."

Elizabeth just cried and John held her. There were no words to say. She wanted to crawl away into the darkness and hide forever. She was so excited for the baby…especially since it was John's. Now she was just devastated and didn't know what do to. She felt like a huge chunk was just taken out of her body. Elizabeth looked across the room to where Carson was standing next to a nurse. He had tears slightly falling and the nurse looked just as sad. Then she noticed the lifeless bundle in the nurse's arms. It was her baby…their baby that had been in her stomach for exactly 5 months…

-x-x-x-

They had a funeral for the 5 month old fetus. Elizabeth stood next to John and stared at their baby. They were going to bury the baby on the mainland.

John had his arms around Elizabeth and noticed how she stared at the miniature coffin that held their baby. She just looked lifeless…like she was on autopilot. He knew it was going to be tough to get through this for both of them. But he also knew that they could do it. It would just take time. The ceremony was finally over and they put the miniature coffin in the ground and when everyone walked away Elizabeth walked up to the cross they built out of wood and sat next to the now covered by dirt wood coffin where their son laid.

John walked over and sat next to her. He watched as she traced the name they carved into the wood. The name they were going to name their son…

_Alexander James_

"_Beloved Son _

_That Never Got_

_To See _

_The World _

_And Will Never _

_Be Forgotten."_

"You going to be okay?" John asked putting an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders as she placed her head on his shoulder. He felt her nod slowly before she answered…

"It'll take time." She told him softly looking up into his hazel eyes. He kissed her forehead before she placed her head on his shoulder again and he placed his on top of hers.

They sat next to the grave for an hour before they went back to Atlantis

-x-x-x-

**AN::** yes i know...that wuz VERI mean of me to do...srry. neways...R&R ppllzz tell me what u think!!


	15. One In The Morning

It had been a month since the baby had died and John noticed Elizabeth was getting better…but he knew it was taking her a long time to get over it. He was still being affected by it every time he saw a child it would bring tears to his eyes. He only cried once after their child died and it was because of Elizabeth. He felt like he could have done something to save the baby…to save her from being hurt this badly. That night he cried he held her as she cried herself to sleep. It was two nights after the funeral…

_--x-John walked into Elizabeth's quarters. A scientist in Stargate Commands told him she went to her quarters early so he went to check on her._

"_Elizabeth?" John asked looking around the room for her but couldn't find her anywhere. He could hear a noise coming from the bathroom so he opened the door and saw her sitting next to the toilet with a tear stained face. He walked over and saw that she had thrown up. She cried so hard she gagged and threw up. He flushed the toilet before picking her up and cleaning her off. _

_He kissed her forehead as he lay on the bed with her crying in his arms. But soon enough, his tears started falling. He was thinking of their child…and of her.-x--_

-x-x-x-

John walked into Stargate Commands and saw that Elizabeth was in her office. It was around midnight.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked softly walking into her office and sitting down in front of her desk

"Just reading some things…what are you doing?" She set some papers down on the desk and looked into his eyes

"I couldn't sleep." He sighed leaning back into the chair

"Why not?" She had a little bit of worry written across her face

But he just shrugged; he didn't know how to tell her. Then he stood up from the chair and straightened out his pants.

"Where are you going?" She questioned

"I don't know." He sighed turning back around. She could tell something was wrong with him but she just couldn't place it.

"Alright…well I don't know how long I'll be here. So I don't think I'll come over tonight if that's okay." She told him softly

"That's okay. I need to get some sleep tonight anyways." He teased her as he walked out. But she could still tell he wasn't totally himself and she thought she would check on him before she went to bed

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth finally went to bed at one. She decided to stop at John's quarters just to see if he was asleep yet. She walked inside quietly and walked over to his bed…he wasn't there. She looked all over in his room and didn't find him anywhere so she went to her quarters and didn't find him there either. She looked in the mess hall and on their balcony but he wasn't at either. She looked in the gym but he wasn't there. As she walked past the jumper bay a thought came to mind and she walked inside. She counted the jumpers and noticed one was missing…

"Oh John…" She sighed softly as she went to go find Carson

-x-x-x-

"What is it lass? It's one in the morning." Carson yawned as Elizabeth woke him up

"I need you to take me to the mainland now." She told him firmly

"But why love? It's one in the bloody morning!"

"Carson please…I just need you to do this for me. Just drop me off and then you can come back." She begged him

"Aye alright." He gave in and they walked quickly to the jumper bay

-x-x-x-

They finally arrived at the mainland and Carson looked over at Elizabeth with a questioning look…

"It's alright…John is here." She told him softly "You can go back. I'll ride back with him." She explained as she ran out of the back of the jumper to her destination. She heard the jumper go up and take off

-x-x-x-

She finally arrived and saw John sitting against a tree with his elbows resting on his knees and his head leaning on his arms. She quietly walked over to him and sat next to him before wrapping her arms around him tightly.

He immediately knew it was her and wrapped his arms around her back. Then she noticed he was crying. So she held him tighter and glanced at the wooden cross sticking out of the ground before turning her attention back to John

"It's going to be okay." She told him softly with tears threatening to fall from her own eyes

He just clutched to her and cried as they sat in the grass.

-x-x-x-

**AN:: **soo...hope you liked that chapter. R&R tell me wut u thought of it er wut u think of the stori so far!!


	16. A Little Help Is In Need

Elizabeth woke up in the grass and forgot why she was there. Then she felt John leaning on her and remembered the long night they spent under the tree. She ran a hand through his hair over and over again. But it soon woke him…

"Hey…" She smiled softly at him. He just gave her a small smile

"Are you okay?" She asked him as she placed a hand on his cheek

"I will be." He answered giving her a small kiss

"We're going to be okay." She told him kissing his forehead

But he wanted more. As she pulled away he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. They finally pulled away and he looked down at her as she lay in the grass beneath him.

"I love you." He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled up at him

"I love you too." She replied as he leaned down to kiss her and they finally pulled apart from that long kiss too

"Will you marry me?" He asked pulling a ring out of his pocket. She gave out a small laugh as a smile covered her face as she nodded and replied

"Yes! Of course! I love you so much!" She smiled brightly at him as she pulled him down to kiss him this time and he slipped the ring onto her finger as they kissed

-x-x-x-

John and Elizabeth finally got back to Atlantis. They walked out of the back of the jumper holding hands and came face to face with Carson…

"So feel better?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest

"Yes we do." Elizabeth answered for them

"Well good…but we have a wee situation." He sighed

"And what is that?" Elizabeth had a worried look on her face

"Rodney and Kate are stuck…" He told them softly

"What do you mean stuck?" John had an amused look on his face

"Um…I think you should just come with me." He motioned for them to follow him and they went to Rodney's lab

-x-x-x-

John burst out laughing when they walked into Rodney's lab and Elizabeth had to place a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't. Carson just stood there with a big smile on his face…

"A little help here!" Rodney cried out.

He and Kate were stuck against the wall. They saw that a machine was on but neither Rodney nor Kate could get to it because it had them pinned to the wall like some kind of force field. But the funniest part of it all was that Rodney's shirt was off and so was Kate's. Rodney back was against the wall and his hands were on both sides of Kate's face like they were pulling back from a kiss because her hands were on both sides of his face also. But they couldn't really see her face…

"Rodney what happened?" Elizabeth asked trying to hide the smile forming on her face

"Well we accidentally hit a button on the machine and next thing we new…we were pinned to a wall." He told them softly

"Oh and I suppose this machine just took your shirts off as well?" John teased them

"Shut up!" Rodney cried out glaring at John

"Could you please just get us down?" Kate asked

"We don't know how…because you love birds don't know which button you hit." Carson reminded them

"Well figure it out please." Kate told him firmly

"First we want to know how the hell this happened in the first place…" John totally wanted to torture them

"Sheppard I swear to god I will shoot you when we go to another planet if you don't get us down!" Rodney snapped at him and John just burst out laughing.

"John…" Elizabeth warned him trying to hide her smile

"Oh come on Liz! You have to admit this is pretty funny! They were about to have sex and instead they hit a button and got pinned to a wall! Now you can't tell me it isn't funny!" John continued laughing as Carson joined him. Elizabeth also gave out a small laugh

"Come on you guys! Just let us down!" Rodney cried out again

"Oh but I need a picture of this!" John teased with a red face from laughing so hard

"Don't you dare!" Kate screeched at him

"John say your sorry and help Carson and I find a way to get them down!" Elizabeth hit his shoulder before she walked over to some papers about the machine

"Alright I'm sorry…but this is still really hilarious." John laughed a little more and walked over to Carson and Elizabeth

-x-x-x-

They finally got Rodney and Kate down from the wall and once Rodney's feet landed on the ground he grabbed his shirt. He threw the shirt on and ran after John down the hallway as John laughed and ran his butt off.

"You are SO dead!" Rodney yelled at him as he continued chasing him

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was sitting in her office when John finally came in. She hadn't seen him for 3 hours…and that time she did see him was when Rodney was chasing him down the halls

"You got away?" She teased him as he walked over to her

"Yeah…I lost him about 2 hours ago but I just thought I'd be safe and hide out for awhile." He smiled brightly before he leaned down and kissed her

"Keep that up and we won't make it to a room." She teased giving him a small kiss after the long passionate kiss before

"Well maybe we should leave then?" He teased her

"John…" She gave him a warning look

"What?" He smiled down at her teasingly

"You know I can't. Carson said I have to be careful and let my body heal!" She whispered up to him

"Alright fine…but once it's healed…" She just cut him off with a quick kiss before he could end the sentence

"Come on…let's go get some food." She told him before she stood up and they walked out

"So…when are we going to tell everyone about the wedding?" John whispered into her ear as they walked out of Stargate Commands.

-x-x-x-

**AN:: sooo...there is that chapter...n i dunno when ill get another on here. but neways R&R tell me w/e u think of it! **


	17. The Distraction Named Rodney

Most of the people from Atlantis were on the mainland. John, Ronon, and Rodney were in a hut while Elizabeth, Teyla, and Katie were in another. The other Atlantians were out on the beach. The door was opening…but suddenly it was slammed shut by Teyla who stopped it and held it shut.

"Who is it?" Teyla called through the door

"It's only Rodney!" Rodney called back in shock from the door slamming shut in his face

"I am very sorry Rodney…but John has been trying to get in here for the past 2 hours." Teyla apologized

"Wow…" Was all Rodney could say when he saw Elizabeth

She just stood there smiling at him next to Katie…

"You look…amazing!" Rodney finished his sentence as he walked up to her and hugged her

"Thank you Rodney. How is John doing?" She asked pulling away

"He's about to have a heart attack since he hasn't seen you for about 4 hours." Rodney laughed a little wrapping an arm around Katie's shoulders

"I can only imagine." She laughed a little

"What do you need Rodney?" Teyla finally questioned

"Well I need you and Katie quick. For a few minutes…"

"Alright well we'll be back." Katie told Elizabeth and the three of them left the hut so Elizabeth was there by herself.

She was walking over to the sink to get a glass of water when suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and she was spun around.

"John?" She practically screeched but was cut off when he crashed his lips into hers. "What are you doing in here? You know you're not supposed to be here! The girls will be back any minute!" she whispered

"Calm down! We have it all worked out. Rodney is taking them on a distraction while I have a few minutes with my fiancée who looks amazingly beautiful!" He kissed her again before she pulled away

"You mean to tell me Rodney came in here just to get Katie and Teyla out of here so you could come in here and see me? How did you get in here anyways?"

"Yes that was the plan and through the window! Now will you stop asking so many questions? I had to see you! I haven't seen you all day!" He smiled brightly at her before he kissed her again passionately. But a few minutes later they heard foot steps and Rodney's voice

"John you have to go!" Elizabeth whispered pulling away from him

"But I don't want to!" He mumbled kissing her again quickly. But she pulled away as she pushed him towards the window

"John you're going to get caught now go!" She laughed in a whisper

"Alright fine! But this means for our honey moon we get to go off world and away from Atlantis, unbothered for three days!" He whispered back as he crawled through the window.

"Okay…now go!" She laughed softly again but he gave her a small kiss before he turned and ran just as the door opened. Teyla and Katie walked in and saw how frazzled Elizabeth looked…

"What happened in here?" Katie teased her as they shut the door

"Nothing…just a little nervous is all." She quickly covered herself

"Alright?" Katie and Teyla looked at her with a confused look also with a look saying they so didn't buy it.

-x-x-x-

John stood there bouncing side to side on his feet as he waited impatiently with Rodney, Ronon, and all the others. Suddenly he saw Teyla and Katie coming. So a huge smile formed on his face but he was still impatient. He watched Katie and Teyla come up…suddenly he saw white…his smile brightened even more. Then he saw Elizabeth. She looked beautiful in the white gown. He wanted to grab her and run off with her…but knew he had to control himself and get married to her first. She smiled brightly at him when she finally got to his side.

They finally got through the whole ceremony…John stuttered a few times and messed up a couple times through the whole thing because he couldn't stop staring at her. But once they got to the end they gave their very passionate kiss and they all made their way back to Atlantis.

-x-x-x-

They danced, sang, and drank the whole night…

"Rodney give me my wife back!" John pushed Rodney out of the way and pulled Elizabeth into his arms tightly

"But she's a lovely dancer Shep!" Rodney slurred out as Katie came up to them

"Yes I know that Rodney. Now go sit down before you fall on your ass." John told him before he turned his attention back to his wife

"I love you." She told him as she placed her head on his shoulder

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head and held her to him tightly.

"Let's go get some sleep…we're going to have a long three days ahead of us." Elizabeth looked up at him and told him softly.

"Are you tired Lizzie?" He teased her as she placed her head back on his shoulder. She just nodded.

"Alright…I guess we can call it a night." He whispered into her ear before he picked her up in his arms and carried her out to their quarters. She was practically asleep when they got there.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth woke up in somebody's arms in a comfortable bed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw John staring at her intently.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He teased kissing the tip of her nose

"Morning." She replied smiling at him

"Are you ready for our three day honey moon? With NO interruptions? Just you and me…alone…on another planet?" He teased her

"Are you sure we should be gone for three days?" She asked him with a yawn at the end

"Yes I'm sure. We'll be fine and Atlantis will be fine with out us for a few days. You pack your things; I'm going to get some things settled." He kissed her one last time before he got up off the bed, changed his clothes, and walked out

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was sitting in her office with her bag next to the desk as she waited for John to come up. She was just finishing up the paper work before they left.

"Hey are you ready to go?" John asked walking into her office with a huge smile on his face

"I have to put some things away and I will be." She put all her papers and things away before she shut her computer down and grabbed her bag.

"Let's go." John grabbed her hand in his and they walked out of her office and to the jumper bay.

-x-x-x-

They got into the jumper and went through the gate…

"John it's…it's beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaimed as they got through the gate

"I thought you might like it." He smiled seeing how excited she was about this

"I love it." She smiled brightly back at him as she looked out at the beautiful world. But before she knew it they were landing.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the jumper and towards the village. The village was only about 5 minutes from the jumper.

They walked into the village and many kids were running around the place playing a game.

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Sheppard!" A man greeted them

"Rile! It's good to see you again." The leader pulled Elizabeth into a hug and shook John's hand

"It is good to see you both." Rile replied before showing them the little place they would be staying in

It was a little bit bigger than the other houses but it was still the same.

"Thank you Rile." Elizabeth thanked him before she and John walked into the house with their things.

Elizabeth and John walked inside and dropped their bags…they just kind of looked around the place. But before Elizabeth could say anything a screech left her throat as John picked her up and ran to the bed. He dropped her onto the bed and got in over top of her before kissing her passionately.

They ended up having a long afternoon. Later on they took a shower together, which probably lasted about an hour, before they got dressed and went out. Elizabeth had some blue jeans and a hooded sweatshirt on. John also had blue jeans on but instead he had a long sleeved black shirt on. They took each others hand and walked around the village after they ate with the villagers.

"So is this better than sitting in that boring old office of yours?" John whispered in her ear before he moved to behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned back into him.

"Yes it is." She smiled as she answered back to him

"I'm glad you think so." He nipped at her neck a few times and she started to wiggle under his grasp.

"John…stop!" She whispered with a laugh at the end as they continued walking around. But he continued nipping at her neck, tickling it

"John!" She shrieked pulling out of his grasp laughing

"Come on; let's go watch the sun set." He wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around before he set her down and they walked to a nearby hill.

-x-x-x-


	18. Smoke and Ashes

Elizabeth woke up on a soft, comfortable bed with arms, legs, and blankets wrapped around her. She just smiled when she saw John's peaceful face in front of her. She kissed his nose a few times before he finally woke…

"Morning." She smiled brightly at him

"Hey…" He yawned back

"So what are we doing today?" She asked brushing some stray curls from her face

"What ever you want to do." He mumbled kissing her temple

She really didn't know what she wanted to do.

"Anything that involves being with you." She told him softly before she kissed him

"Well then I guess we'll be staying in today." He teased before he climbed over top of her and kissed her passionately

-x-x-x-

John and Elizabeth had changed their clothes and taken showers. They were sitting in their little hut talking with each other when they heard people screaming outside...

"Stay here!" John told her before he ran to the door and looked outside and stepped out

Elizabeth stood near the bed as she waited for John to come back. But she didn't see a man come through the back window…before she could do anything or even realize there was another man there with her he wrapped a hand around her waist and tried to pull her to the window. She fought him with all her might. She finally got away from him and opened the door to run out when she ran into John. Just as she ran into his arms a shot went over her shoulder and into the man that just tried to hurt her.

"You okay?" John asked lowering his gun. She just nodded with a shocked look on her face

"Come on we need to get to the jumper." He grabbed her hand and they ran out

"John we have to help them! We can't just leave them here to die!" Elizabeth told him as they made their way through the village dodging bodies, bullets, and people

"Elizabeth we need to get out of here! This isn't our battle it's theirs! Now let them handle it!" He yelled back as he continued pulling her along. But just as he was about to take another step forward a grenade landed right in front of him…

"Get down!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before he turned and shoved her back as he landed over her just as the grenade went off. Once it had exploded he pulled her back up and they ran again. They made their way towards the jumper but noticed the enemies were coming in that way so they made a mad dash for the trees.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth panted as they stopped in the trees

"I don't know. We have to find a way to get to the jumper with out getting caught." He told her as he grabbed her hand and started walking quickly further into the trees after he heard close gunfire

Just as they were walking around a tree a man came out of nowhere and knocked John to the ground. Elizabeth tripped a little but stayed on her feet and noticed the man was walking towards her. The man tried to grab her but she punched him in the nose and he cried out in pain before he hit her back and she hit her head against a tree as she fell.

John finally got back to his feet and started to fight the man. He ended up knocking the man out before he turned his attention to Elizabeth who was still lying on the dirt ground.

"Elizabeth!" He cried running to her side.

"John?" She mumbled looking around

"Come on. You're okay. We're fine!" He helped her sit up before he noticed the large gash on her forehead. He saw her eyes start to roll to the back of her head but he stopped her. "Hey! Stay with me!" He tapped the side of her face to get her attention

"What are we going to do?" She asked softly

"Get to the jumper and keep you awake!" He told her before he helped her up and they made their way towards the jumper

On the way to the jumper Elizabeth tripped and stumbled all over and John kept her up the best he could. They both fell a few times but other than that…they were doing pretty good. They finally got to the jumper and got inside. John helped her sit down before he took his place and went up. But they got a few meters away before they were shot down. The jumper crashed down to the ground just about a mile away from the gate.

-x-x-x-

John woke up with a splitting headache. His arm hurt rather badly…he looked at it and saw that it was cut. Then his mind went to Elizabeth. He looked over and saw her slumped over on the controls…

"Elizabeth wake up! Come on!" He shot out of his seat and pulled her up

"Elizabeth come on please don't do this now! Stay with me!" He tapped the side of her face and shook her a little and she finally woke

"What happened?"

"We were shot down…come on come to the back." He helped her up and they slowly made their way to the back of the jumper where he cleaned her head up and his arm

"What do we do now? We can't possibly make it to the gate." She mumbled leaning back against the wall

"We'll have to wait and try to contact Atlantis." He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders

"But we aren't due back till tomorrow…"

"Then we wait it out." He kissed her temple before she snuggled into him and stared at the wall across from her

-x-x-x-

"Lorne are Sheppard and Elizabeth back yet?" Rodney asked walking into the gate room

"No they're not, they're actually about a half hour late." Rodney just laughed a little and shook his head

"They're not going to restrain from keeping their hands off each other. Just give them another hour. If they're not back, we'll go get them." Rodney laughed again before he walked back out to his lab

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth looked up at John and realized that she had fallen asleep. She knew she shouldn't have fallen asleep but she was just so tired that she had no choice! He was also asleep still. Her head hurt very badly. It hurt so bad that it almost felt numb and she couldn't see all that great…

"John…" Elizabeth whispered trying to wake him but he didn't answer so she tried again

"John come on…wake up." She whispered shaking him a little

"Hmm?" He mumbled opening his eyes slowly

"When do you think they'll come looking for us? If they come looking for us?" Elizabeth asked softly looking up into his eyes

"They should be here soon…and if they aren't here…then we'll have to make a run for the gate." He told her before he kissed her forehead

"Do you think we'll make it?" She asked as he got up and went to open the back of the jumper

"I think they're gone. But you stay here and I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to go check some things out first." She nodded slowly before he kissed her one last time and walked out

John walked to the village…everyone was gone. Nothing was left. All that was left was smoke and ashes. The enemies were missing also. He gave out an angry sigh and walked back…

"What happened?" She asked standing up as he walked into the back of the jumper

"They're gone…they're all gone." He answered softly

"How can they just be gone?" She cried

"All that's left is smoke and ashes." Elizabeth looked down to the floor

"Hey it's okay; there was nothing we could do." John told her lifting her head up with a hand

"But we should have done something John. Not just sat there and tried to get away."

"Elizabeth what would we have done? It was their battle, we had no idea they were fighting with others!" He told her softly "Come here." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly

"I just feel like we could have done something, anything to help!"

"I know, but we couldn't. Come on, how about we make our way to the gate?" He asked turning to grab some things before they departed from the jumper for their 1 mile walk to the gate.

-x-x-x-

**AN:: Yes i no it has been a LOONGG time since ive updated this stori n i have 2 chptrs done so there was ch17 n 18 fer u...i dunno how mani ppl r even sticking w/ this nemore...but i hope u enjoyed it so far for those who r still reading this!**


	19. Sickness and Quarantine

John and Elizabeth were half way to the gate when people started shooting at them. John pulled Elizabeth behind a large pile of rocks and pushed her down to the ground, considering she could barely even walk in the first place.

"What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked with wide eyes leaning into John

"I don't know for sure. We were supposed to be back in Atlantis an hour or so ago. I'd think they'd send someone to come looking…" Before John could finish that sentence a bullet flew right past his head. Elizabeth flinched and placed a hand on the back side of John's head holding it to hers as they ducked further behind the rocks

"John?" She questioned making sure it didn't hit him

"I'm fine. We need to get to the gate." He reassured her looking at her bloodied and dirty face

"John, I can barely walk!" She cried

"Well then I'll carry you!" He replied quickly

"You know you can't get me to that gate by carrying me and running! Just go to the gate and dial for help John please. I'll be fine!" She begged him

"Elizabeth I am not leaving you! That is the last thing I'm going to do right now!" He snapped "Come on now, we can make it." He told her before he stood up, hunched over behind a larger rock with Elizabeth in front of him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist as she stood at his side a step in front of him and grabbed the hand that was around her shoulder as her other hand grabbed his hand that was wrapped around her waist.

"John?" He looked at her and saw she was staring at the gate…it was moving

"Please be Rodney." John begged just as Teyla and Ronon walked through the gate

"Oh thank god." Elizabeth sighed out in relief

They watched Ronon and Teyla hide by some rocks as shots were now being fired at them.

"Come on, we can make it to the gate." John told her kissing her cheek before they started to 'run' to the gate

Ronon and Teyla saw them come running towards the gate. Elizabeth was limping, and they figured she was hurt worse than John by the way he was holding onto her and the way she looked. They both had dirt and blood coating their skin and clothes

"START THE GATE!" John yelled at them and Teyla ran to the DHD and punched in the address as Ronon punched in the IDC number. Ronon and Teyla covered them as they ran through the gate.

"What happened?" Rodney cried out as the shield immediately went up once the four of them walked in. John just dropped to the floor on his butt with Elizabeth leaning back into him. They were both very tired and out of breath.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked them softly

"Elizabeth has a concussion and I think her ankle is sprained. I cut my arm on something when the jumper crashed. I think I hit my head too." John told them the extent of their injuries

"Let's get you guys to the infirmary." Ronon picked Elizabeth up in his arms and Teyla helped John up as they brought them down to the infirmary

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth's head was pounding. It felt like something was going to jump out of it at any second. She slowly opened her eyes to the dimmed room and saw John slumped over onto her bed fast asleep. She just smiled running a hand through his hair and grasping his hand before she fell asleep again

-x-x-x-

John woke up with a small headache and looked over to Elizabeth and saw that she was still fast asleep. He pulled his hand slowly from her grasp before he got up and went to the bathroom. He came back and saw that she was waking.

"Hey." He smiled brightly at her kissing her forehead

"Hey." She greeted back taking his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers

"Carson wrapped your ankle. You had a bit of a sprain and you have a pretty bad concussion he said. So I don't think we'll be doing much for awhile." He teased and she just hit his arm…then he cried out in pain

"Oh John I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" She was rambling on and on so much that John finally cut her off

"Elizabeth, it's okay…really, just don't do it again." He told her softly with a hand over his injury

"I'm sorry John." She answered

"Why don't I go get us some food alright?" She just nodded and he gave her a small kiss before he walked out

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was released from the infirmary a week later. Carson was so worried about her concussion he wouldn't let her leave. But John and Elizabeth finally convinced him she would stay in their quarters and not work for another week. So he let her go…

"Want to watch a movie?" Elizabeth suddenly asked as she and John walked hand in hand down the hallway

"Sure why not?" He shrugged and they turned around making their way to the rec. room

They finally got to the rec. room and picked out a movie before they lay on the couch and started it. But a few minutes into the movie they were interrupted…

"Rodney what is your point?" They heard Teyla ask with a bit of annoyance

"Well it's just that one minute it was there and the next…" Rodney suddenly stopped when they saw Elizabeth and John lying on the couch watching a movie

"We are sorry. We did not know you were here." Teyla apologized

"It's alright." Elizabeth smiled at her as she sat down on the love seat couch with Ronon. Rodney sat in the recliner. But Rodney would not stop talking…

"I'm serious though. What happened to my chocolate Teyla?" Rodney asked angrily

"Rodney please be quiet." Elizabeth asked him softly

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. But I want to know what happened to my chocolate."

"Rodney shut up!" John cried out

"Well just tell me what happened to my chocolate!" He cried back

"SHUT UP!" John, Elizabeth, Ronon, and Teyla all cried out at him and he just sat back in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest

-x-x-x-

A few months later Elizabeth's concussion was gone and she was now healed, except for the fact that she was throwing up now.

"Elizabeth?" John asked softly walking into the bathroom

"In here…" She answered softly looking up to him as she sat against the wall

"Hey, what's going on?" He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. He placed a hand on her forehead and she didn't feel like she had a fever.

"I don't know. I've just suddenly felt sick. The room starts spinning on me, I start feeling very nauseous, and I get really tired." She answered as he brushed a curl behind her ear

"Come on, I'll bring you to Carson." He picked her up in his arms slowly and walked out of their quarters to the infirmary

-x-x-x-

"How is she doing?" John asked walking into the infirmary a few hours later

"Aye…she is just falling apart lad." Carson sighed in frustration

"Have you at least found out what is wrong with her?" John walked over to Elizabeth's bedside and brushed some stray curls out of her face as she slept and kissed her forehead, feeling the warmth of her fever against his lips

"She has influenza. For some reason it's worse in her than I've ever seen in any of my patients before."

"What do you mean?"

"She's severely dehydrated from throwing up so much, she's been sleeping most of the time, she's in pain every time she moves, and the lass has a high fever." Carson explained as they heard Elizabeth stir

"John?" She croaked out coughing a little

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked her softly taking her hand in his

"Tired, I hurt all over." She answered softly as she started coughing again

"Here, drink this." John took a glass of water from Carson and helped Elizabeth sit up so she could drink it

"Thanks." She replied softly lying back down

"Aye, I'd like to keep you here for a few days lass. If your symptoms start to get worse I'm going to have to send you back to Earth love. I have never treated influenza this badly before." He told her truthfully

"So what do I do?" She asked him softly

"You'll just have to get a lot of rest and I'll have to hook you up to some IVs to get some fluid back into you. But John I'll have to ask you to leave. I don't want you to get it either." Carson informed them

"Carson are you serious? You better be joking!" John stuttered looking at him with wide eyes

"Aye I'm sorry lad, but I don't want you to get this."

"Carson!" John cried out

"John, we'll be okay for a few days." Elizabeth coughed out

"Carson! I can't, not see her for a week!" John cried

"Lad you'll make it. She just needs to be under quarantine for a while until she gets better. It'll be no time before you are back together. I promise." Carson patted his shoulder

"Fine." He sighed before he leaned down to kiss Elizabeth. But before their lips touched Carson's hand intercepted them

They both looked up at him in confusion

"Aye no kissing! You don't think that would spread it?" Carson cried out at them

"Sorry." They answered softly

"Aye five minutes and you need to leave John." Carson told him before he walked to his office

"Are you sure you want to do this? Go under quarantine I mean?" John asked Elizabeth softly

"John I'd rather go under quarantine for a few days than go back to Earth for who knows how long."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few days I guess." He squeezed her hand and smiled softly at her before he walked out. Carson caught him in the hallway and made him wash his hand…five times and use hand sanitizer

-x-x-x-

It had only been a day and a half and John was already going insane.

"John put it down!" Rodney yelled taking enough of him pulling the pen he had continuously been clicking

"I'm sorry! I just need to see Elizabeth! Carson won't let me see her, talk to her, kiss her, touch her…"

"Alright I've heard enough." Rodney cut him off

"I'm sorry, but Carson just won't let me do anything that involves her!"

"She's sick John! She has a VERY bad case of influenza did you actually think Carson would let her be around you or anyone else for that matter?"

"Well the least he could do is let me talk to her!" John cried out

"John why don't you go to the gym or go get something to eat? Just leave my lab please!" Rodney cried in frustration

"Sorry, I guess I better go." John apologized and walked out sadly

"Carson…" Rodney spoke into his ear piece

"_Aye I'm here…"_ _Carson replied_

"You wouldn't happen to be able to give Elizabeth an ear piece would you?" He asked with desperation in his voice

"_Aye why would I do that?" Carson asked in confusion_

"John is driving me insane! He's going to break something in my lab! At least let him talk to Elizabeth over the ear piece. Otherwise John is going to be in there next!" Rodney explained

"_Aye alright." Carson gave in_

"Thank you!" Rodney cried

-x-x-x-

John was lying in bed the third night and stared at the ceiling. He really wanted Elizabeth to be in his arms right at the moment. He wanted to hold her and kiss her! He missed her so much. All he could think about was Elizabeth. Suddenly his ear piece crackled to life…

"_John you should really get some sleep…"_

"Elizabeth?" John shot up in his bed with excitement and surprise in his voice

"_Yes John, I know you haven't been sleeping and I know you're not sleeping now." He could hear the laughter in her voice_

"How…? When…?" John stuttered

"_I have no idea. Carson said you have been fidgeting and trying to sneak your way down here…so he gave me and ear piece so I could talk to you." _

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice!" He smiled brightly

"_Believe me John I know. I've been sitting in a room by myself for the past three days remember."_

"True. God I'm so glad I'm talking to you right now. I miss you so much!"

"_I miss you too." _

John and Elizabeth talked over their ear pieces for about 4 hours before they said their I love you's and went to bed

-x-x-x-

After a few more days Elizabeth was finally released from quarantine. Carson thought deeply about sending her to Earth…but decided against it. After the 4th day her symptoms started to fade. She was under quarantine for a week.

John was walking briskly down the halls to the infirmary. Elizabeth was talking to Carson outside the door of the infirmary when she looked down the hall to see who was coming and saw John smiling brightly. She smiled back and before she knew it she was running at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around once before placing her back on her feet and looking her in the eyes…

"I missed you so much!" He whispered kissing her passionately

"I missed you too." She replied after they pulled apart

"Don't ever get sick on me like that again okay?" He teased before just hugging her tightly as she nodded and closed her eyes as she hugged him back with just as much love and passion. Carson just smiled at the reunited couple that had only been separated for a week before he turned and walked back into the infirmary

-x-x-x-

"Thank god Elizabeth's out!" Rodney sighed in relief

"Elizabeth is out of the infirmary?" Teyla asked in surprise as Ronon and Rodney came walking into the rec. room

"Oh like you couldn't tell! Sheppard was smiling like crazy, he had that little sparkle in his eye like he knew something was going to happen, he was antsy all afternoon, and he kept walking down to the infirmary every hour!" Rodney cried out and Teyla just smiled in amusement just before John and Elizabeth walked in hand in hand

"Elizabeth, it is good to see you!" Teyla smiled brightly at her before hugging her

"It's good to see you too, all of you." She smiled at all of them after she and Teyla ended their embrace

"Well I think I need to take her down to the mess hall or Carson will take her back!" John teased as he and Elizabeth said their goodbyes and went down to the mess hall

"John I'm not that hungry…" She told him as they got onto the transporter

"Ah-ah-ah I will not have my wife sent back to the infirmary because she objects to eating! You will eat or Carson will take you back!" John replied quickly

"Alright…" She laughed softly as they continued their way to the mess hall

-x-x-x-

**AN:: **There is ch 19...ive already started ch20...but neways i know ive wandered off of the way of started this story...but owell i guess! neways---enjoy!


	20. Symptoms, Awkward Times,& Hand Placement

Elizabeth was walking back to her quarters she shared with John from her office. She had to get up earlier than usual and get things done and she was done. So she decided to go back to their quarters and see if John was awake or not. She walked into the quarters and saw John still fast asleep in the bed under the blanket. She just smiled at the sight before she walked over to the little bedside table piece and opened the top drawer to pull her book out. Suddenly she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her onto the bed…

She turned around and saw John trying to fake that he was still asleep but she didn't buy it. She leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose and he didn't move. So she just smiled and thought for a second before she slowly ran a finger lightly down his stomach and she watched his stomach slowly twitch. She just smiled knowing she was getting to him. She leaned down and kissed his stomach and left a small wet spot from her lips and slowly blew on it and he finally reacted to that and grabbed her arms, pulling her up to him.

"Thought that might get you." She teased smiling brightly down at him

"How come you're up already?" He asked in confusion looking at the clock and it read 6:23 am

"I've been up since four." She replied softly

"Elizabeth…" He warned her and she cut him off before he could continue

"Yes John I know. I need to use the time I have at night to sleep, not sleep for a couple hours then wake up and go back to work. But I had a lot to do since I was under quarantine for the past week!" She explained

"Well now since you have finished your work you can go back to sleep!" He smiled brightly pulling her down next to him

"Well I'm awake now John…" She replied sitting up

"Well I think you should get some sleep!" He pushed her back down kissing her neck

"Keep that up and I won't get any sleep!" She laughed a little. He smiled into her neck and continued

"John…" She pulled away to look into his eyes and just smiled before she leaned down and kissed him…then one thing led to another and they finally fell asleep about an hour or so later

-x-x-x-

A month later Elizabeth was walking down the hallway when John suddenly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist…

"Hey…what are you doing?" John asked her kissing the back of her neck

"Carson called me down to the infirmary." She replied placing her hands over his as they continued walking

"Why…what's wrong?" He suddenly asked in concern

"Nothing John, just a monthly check up! Don't worry, I'm fine!" She laughed a little hearing the worry and concern in his voice

"Sometimes I need to worry!" He exclaimed and she just laughed before they walked into the infirmary

"Aye hello lass ready for your check up?" Carson asked seeing them walk into the infirmary

Elizabeth just nodded before she pulled out of John's arms and walked over to sit on one of the beds…

"John what are you doing?" She asked wondering why he was still there with her

"I have nothing else to do, so why no stay here and make sure you're not lying to me." He smiled brightly at her and she just glared at him as Carson started his check up

Carson finally came back with her results a half hour later…it was taking longer than it usually did…

"Love…have you been feeling tired or sick lately?" Carson asked reading over a piece of paper

"Actually I have been rather tired and I've gotten sick a few times but not very much. Just more tired than anything. I've also felt like I've been having my period…but I don't. My stomach feels bloated and I have bad cramps." She answered in confusion and worry

"Aye that's what I thought." He looked back down at the paper once more before he looked up at the two of them

"So what's wrong with her?" John asked him worry showing on his face

"Carson…no…I-I…no…" Elizabeth suddenly put two and two together and looked at him in shock and sorrow

"Aye yes…" He nodded realizing she knew the answer already

"Will somebody fill me in please?" John suddenly cried out

"She's pregnant…" Carson answered for Elizabeth

"Are you serious? She's…you're…? Oh my god…" John stuttered out turning to Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms tightly

"You're okay with this?" Elizabeth asked him softly and he pulled away looking at her in confusion

"What do you mean, us going to have a baby? Yes of course I'm okay with this! I love you, I would never be mad about something like this!" John suddenly pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. But then she cut him off and jumped off the bed making her way to the bathroom…

"Aye it starts again." Carson patted his arm and walked off to get some meds for Elizabeth while John walked after her and just tried to comfort her and she sat hunched over next to the toilet

-x-x-x-

John was standing next to the infirmary bed watching Elizabeth sleep as Carson came and stood next to him…

"How long will the morning sickness last?" John asked him softly pulling the blanket up around Elizabeth more

"About 3 or 4 months, it depends on how long it takes for her body to adapt to the baby. It could end in just one more month. John, Elizabeth is going to change. She's going to become more emotional, hungry, tried, and sore. You'll need to make sure she is eating and sleeping enough. You also need to be there for her John…she may start thinking about the other baby…" Carson explained to him. John just nodded and thanked Carson for everything before Carson walked off leaving John and a sleeping Elizabeth

-x-x-x-

It had been a month since they found out Elizabeth was pregnant…so that made her two months pregnant. Her weight was still the same a pound or two more but nothing that you could tell. They still hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant. Only they and Carson knew about the baby. John decided to pop into Elizabeth's office and see how she was doing…

"Hey…have you eaten yet today?" He asked walking over to her desk

"Yes John I've eaten!" She shook her head with a smile on her face

"Alright…you better not be lying to me!" He sat down across from her

"John…" She glared at him and he just smirked

"I'm joking Liz." He took her hand in his

"I'm sorry John." She apologized sighing tightening her hand in his

"I know…its okay." He replied putting a hand up against the side of her face as they both leaned against the desk looking into each others eyes

"Am I going to be able to do this? Can I do this?" She asked him softly looking down at their intertwined hands before looking back into his eyes

"Elizabeth you're the strongest person I know! We can do this!" He smiled brightly at her and she just laughed a little with a few tears slipping down her face

"I'm sorry, I'm thinking too much." She sniffed and he just shook his head and wiped the tears away before replying

He just stopped her from apologizing by kissing her

"You'll be alright. I'm going to go to the gym for awhile. I'll come back later." He kissed her forehead before walking out

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was sitting in the infirmary for another check up with Carson when Teyla came in…

"I am sorry for interrupting Carson but Lorne has come back from my people and they have brought back Talia…she is sick." Teyla looked down at 4 year old Talia in her arms before looking back up to Carson

"It's alright love, just set her on the bed I am almost finished with 'Lizbeth." Carson smiled at the little girl before he turned back to Elizabeth

"Everything is fine. How are you feeling?" Carson asked her

"I've still been feeling a little sick…but not as much as before. It's slowly going away."

"Aye it's just taking time for your body to adjust." Carson smiled softly at her before he told her he was done. So Carson went to check on Talia while Elizabeth went to talk to Teyla

"What's wrong with her?" Elizabeth asked Teyla softly looking over at the sick Talia

"They do not know. They said she has had a fever and has been sick." Teyla sighed and looked at Elizabeth. She studied the way she was watching Talia and staring at the little girl. She had passion, care, and concern in her eyes. Then she noticed Elizabeth's hand moved down to her stomach…

"Why did you not tell us?" Teyla asked her softly

"What?" Elizabeth replied in confusion

"You are pregnant…are you not?" Teyla smirked at her

"How did you…?" Elizabeth was shocked Teyla found out. She didn't tell her, Carson didn't tell her, and John didn't tell her…

"I can tell by the way you are watching Talia…and you always have your hand over your abdomen. You get sick at awkward times. Elizabeth you are showing the same symptoms as last…" Teyla then regretted saying those words

"Alright…you figured it out." Elizabeth cut her off

"I am very happy for both you and John!" Teyla hugged her tightly

"Thank you." She smiled back softly and sadly

"Elizabeth…"

"Yeah?" Elizabeth answered turning to her

"Would you mind watching Talia for me? I have to go help Lorne and the others…"

"I would love to." Elizabeth replied

"Thank you, I will come get her later." Teyla smiled at her before she turned and walked out

-x-x-x-

John was walking back from the gym when he walked into his quarters and saw Elizabeth fast asleep on the bed with a little girl cuddled up to her side. He just smiled before he went and took a shower. He came back out and found the girl awake…

"Hello…you must be Talia." John smiled brightly at the girl before he sat down on the bed all freshened up

She just nodded at him and smiled softly before brushing her long, dark brown hair out of her face. Carson found out that Talia was just had some bad food and it would take some time to pass. He just gave her some antibiotics and sent her off with Elizabeth.

"I'm John…Elizabeth's husband." John introduced himself to the girl

"Teyla told me about you…" Talia finally spoke

"She did, did she?" Talia nodded with another smile

"Nothing bad I hope…" Talia then shook her head

"Can we go play?" Talia asked him softly

"Oh course…what would you like to do?"

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth woke up to giggling. She slowly opened her eyes and realized Talia wasn't sleeping next to her anymore. She immediately sat up and looked across the room and saw her playing with John. She just smiled brightly at the scene and just sat there watching them. John was tickling Talia who had paint streaks on her face. John also had a few streaks of paint on his face. Then she noticed the painted pictures…

"Elizabeth!" Talia smiled brightly before she ran away from John and jumped onto the bed and sat next to her.

"Hey Talia." Elizabeth brushed Talia's hair out o her face and pulled away so she could see the blue, pink, and purple paint on her face

"We painted!" She exclaimed

"I see that!" Elizabeth replied with a laugh trying to wipe away some of the paint but it just ended up smearing across her face and onto her hand

"When do I go back to my mommy and daddy?" Talia asked Elizabeth suddenly

"That depends on Carson. Do you want to go talk to him?" Talia nodded in response. Elizabeth slowly got up from the bed before she took Talia's hand and they all walked out making their way to the infirmary

-x-x-x-

Carson let Talia go back to the mainland two hours later after making sure the food poisoning was going away. So John and Elizabeth just made their way to their balcony…

"How are you doing?" John asked her as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder

"Tired…" She yawned leaning back into him

"Well that's expected." He teased kissing her neck

"It just feels so weird…knowing there is someone growing inside of you." She told him softly

"That is a little weird if you really think about it." He laughed a little

"John, what happens if something happens to me? What if we lose this baby? It's so hectic around here and crazy…what if it happens again. What if the…" John stopped Elizabeth from continuing

"Elizabeth I am not going to let that happen again okay?" He whispered into her ear and she just nodded as tears filled her eyes as she thought of their baby that had only been in her for 5 months. It happened a few months ago…but to Elizabeth it still seemed like yesterday. She could replay everything that happened that day…word for word…second for second…step by step.

They stood on the balcony for a few more minutes in silence before John finally made Elizabeth go inside since it was getting cold.

-x-x-x-

**AN:: **ok...so i finished ch20 n now i'm working on ch21!!! as u can tell i really have NOTHING to do today! but neways hope u liked the chptrs so far!


	21. Next Time I Will Leave Him

John was lying in bed with Elizabeth fast asleep in his arms when tears came to his eyes as he watched Elizabeth sleep. She was now 5 months pregnant and he thought of the nights after Alex died. The nights Elizabeth cried herself to sleep…he regretted it. He should have stayed on Atlantis instead of taking off in the jumper to take the Wraith out. He should have just stayed and taken care of her and made sure she was safe. But of course he just thought of stopping the Wraith. Yes they needed to stop them…but he should have thought of them first. He kissed Elizabeth's forehead before he slid out of her grasp and walked to the gym

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth woke up to an empty bed. She looked around the room and didn't see John anywhere. She changed out of her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair out before she went to search for John.

She looked in the mess hall, he wasn't there. She went to Rodney's lab, he wasn't there. She checked in the jumper bay, he wasn't there. She checked the infirmary, Stargate Commands, and then she finally decided to check the gym. The door slid open and she saw John sitting against a wall. She could tell he had been doing something that was making his heart rate go up, he just must have wiped all the sweat off him. But his red face gave it away.

"John?" She spoke softly making her way over to him. She could tell something was wrong

"Just go away…" He whispered looking down

"John what's wrong?" She kneeled down in front of him and took his hands in hers

"Elizabeth just go…" He told her again

"John I am not leaving you." She retaliated strongly

Then the tears started to fall from his eyes. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and held him.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I-It's just scary you know?" He told her truthfully

"I know, but we can do this John. This baby is going to be fine!" She told him choking on her own words as tears filled her eyes also.

John pulled her to his chest and just held her as they both sat there on the gym floor in silence holding each other.

-x-x-x-

The next day John and his team were sent off world. Elizabeth sat in her office waiting for them and when they showed up the team walked through the gate fighting…

"What's wrong?" She asked in confusion

"It is nothing!" Teyla told her shaking her head at John. Then John saw Carson walk into the room

"Nothing? Captain Kirk here almost got us killed!" Rodney shrieked

"Rodney if Captain Kirk didn't force to leave that cave your ass would be gone right now." Ronon spoke up smiling brightly

"Thank you!" John cried out finally

"What is going on?" Elizabeth finally yelled at all of them

"Rodney wouldn't leave this cave and people were chasing us. He would have died if I wouldn't have pulled his ass out of the cave and to the gate! Now he's complaining about almost getting killed when it was his fault!" John explained to her

"Alright well everyone is safe and sound, now let it go." Elizabeth sighed as John walked past her angrily to her office

"John…" Elizabeth spoke softly as she entered her office a few steps behind him

"I'm sorry! I'm just so sick of him complaining about stuff like that when he could have died! He blames me for not letting him stay…well next time he wants to stay and look at something while people are after us FINE! He can stay, get captured…and I will NOT be going back to get him!" John cried out

"John…calm down." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm

"Sorry." He sighed

"Just relax; everyone is home, your all okay." She kissed his cheek and he nodded

"How are you doing?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist

"A little tired and my back hurts." She sighed wrapping her arms around his neck

"Why don't we go get something to eat when I get changed?" He asked her softly and she just nodded before he kissed her quick and walked out

-x-x-x-

They had finished eating and made their way to their quarters. They got into their quarters and lay on the bed together and suddenly Elizabeth gasped…

"What? What's wrong?" John shot up on one elbow leaning over her in concern

"Nothing…the-the baby moved…" She smiled brightly up at him with her hands on her swelling belly. She took his hands in hers and placed it over the spot on her stomach where the baby was moving at and John just smiled back at her feeling it before he leaned down and kissed her happily

"Let's get some sleep." He replied softly holding her hand in his as she cuddled up to him and they fell asleep

-x-x-x-

The next week Elizabeth had to go down to the infirmary so Carson could check on the baby. He wanted to have an ultrasound done and listen to the baby's heart beat. John and his team were off world again…except for Teyla who was sulking around Atlantis.

Elizabeth was lying on the bed when suddenly Carson found the baby's heart beat and she just smiled brightly.

"The baby is very healthy and growing beautifully!" Carson smiled brightly at her before he started the ultrasound and Elizabeth just watched the screen the whole time so she could see her baby and she smiled even more as tears filled her eyes once she saw it.

Finally Carson was done with everything and he gave her the ultrasound pictures after she cleaned her belly off and pulled her shirt back down. She had gotten clothes from the Athosians since she outgrew all her own clothes. Before she or Carson could say anything her nose started to bleed…

Carson immediately got a rag and held it under her nose…

"Is that okay?" Elizabeth asked in concern

"Aye its fine, nothing to worry about. Some women have bloody noses when they're pregnant." Carson explained to her and she stopped worrying

"Aye all done and cleaned up. Now go eat something!" He instructed her and she just smiled and nodded before she walked out of the infirmary with her hands over her abdomen

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth walked into the mess hall and saw Teyla sitting at a table a few feet away. She was sick and Carson didn't want her to go off world, because she was dehydrated.

"Teyla…" Elizabeth greeted her and Teyla just smiled softly at her

"Elizabeth, how is the baby?" Teyla asked

"The baby is fine. I just had a check up with Carson." Elizabeth smiled sitting down next to her

"I cannot see how you can sit here all day in Atlantis." Teyla sighed in boredom

"I'm used to being on Atlantis every day. You go off world almost every other day." Elizabeth replied and Teyla just smiled and nodded

"It is going to be hard." Teyla laughed and they just sat there for the rest of the afternoon until John and the team came back…

-x-x-x-

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked as she and Teyla walked into the infirmary

"Aye…they were attacked…" Carson sighed looking over at the three men on the beds

Rodney was complaining as a nurse checked the cuts and gashes covering his body. Ronon was lying on the bed with a piece of metal sticking out of his leg and a gash on his head. John was lying on another bed hooked up to machines.

"What's wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked softly as she got to John's side

"Love I'm sorry…he had a bad head injury. He slipped into a coma a few minutes ago…" Carson informed her sadly. Tears immediately started to fall down her face as she clutched to John's hand tightly

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth sat at John's side the whole day until Carson told her she had to leave…

"Carson…" She started but he cut her off

"Love, you need to rest and eat. Not sit here and worry about him. He will be fine. I'll be here." Carson told her firmly

She put up quite a fight but she still ended up leaving at the end

-x-x-x-

Carson was walking back into the infirmary the next morning and saw someone slumped over next to John's bed…sure enough Elizabeth had come back later that night after he left and fell asleep at John's side. He just shook his head before he walked over, slowly picked her up in his arms, and placed her on a bed next to Johns. She must have been more tired than she was letting on Carson thought, because she didn't blink an eye, panic, or even slightly wake up when he picked her up. He covered her up with a blanket before he checked on John and walked into his office.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth woke up in confusion…she didn't remember falling asleep in a bed. She just shook it off before she went and took her seat next to John's bed and took his hand in hers. A few minutes later Rodney walked in…

"Hey…how is he doing?" He asked her softly standing next to her as she sat staring at John

"I don't know…I haven't spoken with Carson yet." She replied softly

"Oh…how's the baby?" Rodney decided to change the subject to get her mind off the baby

"Fine." She simply answered

"Elizabeth…" Rodney sighed but she cut him off before he could continue

"Rodney please…just don't."

He just nodded in understanding before going to find Carson

"Rodney what can I do for you?" Carson asked as Rodney walked into his little office

"How's John doing?"

"Aye…I thought you might ask. It seems as though his brain is working properly and he should be awake…but he's not. It's like the lights are on, but nobody is home." Carson explained

"Well could you contact me when there's a change?" Carson just nodded and Rodney walked out

Carson walked out into the infirmary a half hour later to find Elizabeth lying on the bed next to John with one of his hands over the her belly where the baby was. The baby must have been moving or kicking because she was slightly smiling.

-x-x-x-

**AN::** ssoooo...there is that chapter! I've alreadi started working on the others...sooo i dunno when i'll update this fersure. it's been pree hectic an crazy fer me...but neways thanks to the reviews n wut not. they're always appreciated!


	22. Never Saw That Coming

Elizabeth sat next to John watching him sleep. He was still in a coma and it was now a week and 3 days that he had been in a coma. Carson had practically forced her food down her throat because she would never leave John's side unless she needed to go to the bathroom or just absolutely had to go to her office for some reason. But every day she would sit at his side and every day Carson would be there putting her in another bed and feeding her. But today was the day Elizabeth had to have another check up on the baby…

"Love I know you are worried about John…but you also need to be worried about this baby. You have not been eating right for the past week because of John's state. At least eat and get some sleep. I do not care if it's here in one of these beds or in your quarters just sleep and eat the food I give you!" Carson sighed explaining to her

"I'm sorry Carson…I just…I don't know what I'll do with out John." She answered softly looking at her hands before he took her hands in his

"It's alright love…I'm going to get you some food. I'll be back in a few." He kissed her forehead and walked out. Elizabeth hopped off the bed and slowly walked over to John's side. She sat at his side, one hand holding his and the other hand on her belly. She was now going on 5 months and 3 weeks. She sat there at John's side for a few minutes when suddenly she felt her hand being squeezed…

"John?" She asked in surprise and worry standing up

She stared at him to make sure she was actually seeing his eyes slowly opening…

"Oh thank god…" She sighed in relief as tears started to fall

"Hey…what's wrong?" John asked her softly looking up at her before he took his other and placed it on the side of her face

"I'm sorry…I'm just an emotional wreck. You've been in a coma for the past week John…"

"A whole week…wow. Bet I've missed a lot." He coughed a little at the end and she just smiled down at him as tears continued to slowly fall

"Come here…" John scooted over a little so she could crawl into the bed with him and she just cuddled up to his side

"I missed you." She sighed sniffing a little

"I missed you too." He kissed the top of her head before continuing "How's our baby doing? How are you?" John suddenly asked

"The baby is fine and I'm fine…now that you're here." She smiled brightly up at him before giving him a light kiss and laying her head on his shoulder.

-x-x-x-

Carson walked into the infirmary with a tray of food and realized Elizabeth was now lying in the bed instead. He heard her voice and then he heard John's voice. He smiled brightly before he placed the tray down silently and walked into his office. He would give them awhile together before he would check on John

-x-x-x-

About a half hour later Carson walked out to check on John. When he finally got to John's side he saw that John was wide awake watching Elizabeth sleep in his arms.

"Aye it's good to have you back son." Carson smiled brightly at John and he smiled back

"It's good to be back. How has she been?" John asked nodding towards Elizabeth

"Aye she has been here the whole week and three days you've been out." Carson explained and John just nodded in understanding

"How's the baby?"

"The baby is perfectly healthy!" He smiled brightly

"Thank you Carson…for everything!"

"Aye no problem. Now let's check your vitals." Carson patted his arm before he began

-x-x-x-

One month and one week later John accompanied Elizabeth back to the infirmary for a check up…

"That's the baby's heart beat?" John asked in surprise hearing it for the first time. Elizabeth laughed at his face. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was hanging open.

"Aye it is." Carson smiled and laughed a little at John's surprise

"So what are the new rules?" Elizabeth asked pulling her shirt down after the tests

"Just get a lot of rest and eat!" Carson patted her knee before he excused himself and walked out

"Alright missy you heard him. Let's go eat!" John helped her off the bed and they walked out to the mess hall

-x-x-x-

Two months later some time…

"Rodney would you please shut up?" John cried out as he, Rodney, 9 month pregnant Elizabeth, Ronon, and Teyla were watching a movie.

"This movie is so FAKE! Can't we change it?" Rodney cried again

"Rodney!" John warned him once more

"Well it is! It has midgets in it that aren't supposedly midgets, giant candy, giant eggs, a drink that makes you fly? Come on…how much more fakeness can you guys take?" Rodney complained

"Rodney we never said you had to watch the movie. Beside Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is a classic! If you don't want to watch it…leave!" John cried out before he felt Elizabeth clutch to his arm

"John…" She stuttered

He just looked at her in confusion thinking it was just another kick

"The…the baby…" She gasped

"Did it kick again?" He smiled brightly

"No! The baby! It's coming!" He finally realizing she started her breathing method

"Crap!" He cried out before jumping to his feet and helping her stand up

"Carson! Get to the infirmary now! This baby is coming!" John cried into his ear piece as he and the others got Elizabeth to the infirmary

-x-x-x-

"Alright love one more push and the wee one will be out!" Carson announced and Elizabeth just lay there clutching to John as she cried and screamed in pain

"Come on, you can do it!" John kissed her forehead

She screamed in pain one last time as she pushed before the room was filled with a scream. Elizabeth started crying harder in happiness when she saw Carson holding her baby…

"You did it!" John told her softly kissing her forehead and placing his head on hers as they watched Carson clean their baby and come over, placing it in Elizabeth's arms. Once Carson placed the baby in her arms it immediately stopped crying

"Congratulations you have a baby boy!" Carson smiled brightly at them

"He's beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaimed staring down at their baby in happiness.

"Joshua Richard Sheppard." John announced and Elizabeth just smiled. That was the name they had decided on. The first name was what they both liked and John decided that he would pick the middle name…after Elizabeth's grandfather.

"Aye that's a wonderful name." Carson smiled brightly at the two before he walked out leaving the small family alone

-x-x-x-

Two months later John walked into their quarters after a mission and saw Elizabeth fast asleep in the bed with Joshua lying on her chest fast asleep. He had grown so much in the past two months. He had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. John just smiled at the sight before he slowly picked Joshua up off Elizabeth's chest and placed him in his crib. He covered Josh up before he changed and crawled into bed with Elizabeth.

"John?" She mumbled getting closer to him, placing her head on his chest

"Go to sleep, Josh is sleeping." John whispered before he kissed the top of her head. She just nodded and fell asleep again

-x-x-x-

The next day Teyla and Ronon went to the mainland to stay with the Athosians for a few weeks, Beckett went with them to check on the people then he planned on coming back.

Elizabeth was in her office working while John watched over Joshua. Elizabeth looked up from her desk and looked out in the control room and saw her people just sitting there working on things, when the gate started up. Then she saw Rodney walk through with a large machine with the help of two other scientists, and two others followed behind them.

"Rodney?" She questioned walking over to him and she saw John come in with Joshua in his arms. But he was stopped by Katie Brown who wanted to see Josh.

"We found it on the planet and I wanted to see what it did." He just shrugged

"Please tell me you didn't steal this from someone?"

"Nope, that planet was uninhabited." He smiled

"Well what exactly does it do?" She asked in confusion

"I don't know yet…don't touch anything!" Rodney cried out at one of the scientists…but it was too late. Suddenly a bright beam shot out, blinding everyone in the room…and hitting Elizabeth. When the light was gone Elizabeth was missing. She was nowhere to be seen in the room.

"Rodney what the hell did you do to Elizabeth?" John cried out angrily walking down the stairs after passing Joshua to Katie

"I'm so sorry!" The scientist that pushed the button apologized over and over

"Will you stop apologizing? You shouldn't have touched anything! And what did I DO? I didn't touch anything!" Rodney yelled back at John

"Well where the hell did she go?" John spat

"I don't know! We need to figure it out!" Rodney replied angrily and they went to work to find out where Elizabeth went

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth fell to the floor and looked around. She slowly got up and steadied herself as she looked around the room. She was somewhere in Atlantis…but where? She tried to open the door but it wouldn't open at first. Finally on her fiftieth try it opened. She peered out into the empty corridor and went in search of stairs or a transporter…

-x-x-x-

"So you mean to tell me you can't find where she is?" John asked angrily, glaring Rodney down as they stood in Rodney's lab

"Yes…but I'm sure I could find her if I new what the machine did…"

"Well then figure it out." John sighed in frustration before he walked out to find his son

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth had finally found a transporter. She got in it quickly and went to Stargate Commands. She walked into the large room and suddenly three men were pointing guns at her…

"Who are you?" One shouted angrily

"Dr. Elizabeth Wei…"

"You are not Dr. Weir…she is…" But before the man could continue someone interrupted him

"Right here…and you are?" 'Dr. Weir' came up beside the men

"Elizabeth…" She stared at her double in confusion

"I see…take her to the holding cells. I'll come down and talk to her in a few minutes." 'Dr. Weir' instructed them and Elizabeth was suddenly grabbed by two of the men and drug out of the room

"Wait! What happened? Why am I here? Where are Rodney and John, or even Carson?" Elizabeth screamed as the men pulled her out.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth had been sitting in the holding cell for about a half an hour when her double walked into the room…

"Where is Rodney? He needs to send me back…"

"Rodney is not here right now." 'Dr. Weir' stated in confusion

"Well get him here so I can go back!"

"Go back where?"

"To MY Atlantis…look I don't know what happened, all I know is that Rodney was walking through the Stargate with some machine along with two scientists and two other men. One of the scientists touched the machine they brought through with them, a bright light filled the room…and I ended up here…" Elizabeth explained the scenario to her double

"Well we are about to be involved in a war any minute now…" 'Dr. Weir' stated calmly with sadness in her eyes

"What?"

"The Wraith and Genii should be arriving. They have teamed up and decided to head here…there is nothing we can do. Our ZPM will only last a few hours." Dr. Weir explained

Elizabeth didn't know what to say or do. She was trapped on some Atlantis and her husband and son were somewhere else. To top it all off…she was about to be in the middle of a war!

"What am I supposed to do? I just want to get back to my family!" Elizabeth sighed in sadness

"I am sorry…Elizabeth…but there is nothing I can do. We do not know how to send you back."

"Well isn't there something somebody could do?"

Dr. Weir just shook her head and slowly walked out

Elizabeth just sat on the bench in the middle of the cell and stared at her hands thinking of John and Joshua

-x-x-x-

"Have you figured it out yet?" John asked about an hour later walking in with a sleeping Josh in his arms

"Yes! It sent her to a different reality!" Rodney exclaimed

"So how do we get her back?"

"Well I haven't gotten that far. But I think we can send someone to get her with a-a…a remote that could send them both back here! But we'd just have to make the remote and give it the proper instructions." Rodney explained to him

"Do it…call me when it's ready." John nodded at Rodney and walked out to find someone to watch after Joshua for him

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was lying on the bench when she heard heels…she sat up quickly to see Dr. Weir walking in with another man…

"Let her out…" Dr. Weir instructed the man

"Are you sure ma'am?" He asked in surprise

"Yes…let her out." Dr. Weir instructed him harder this time. He quickly moved forward and let Elizabeth out

Elizabeth just looked at her double in confusion

"We are at war…I cannot let you just sit in here and die. I will have Rodney help you until I need him." She informed her and Elizabeth just nodded smiling before she took off for Rodney's lab

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was escorted everywhere she went. She explained everything to Dr. McKay about how she got there and what she touched…but he couldn't help her. She just thanked him for trying before she walked out and went to her and John's balcony…

But she wasn't out there for long. The door opened and it was John. She just smiled and shook her head remembering it wasn't her John…

"Who are you? You're not my Elizabeth…" Colonel Sheppard suddenly stated

"I know…I got sent here from a stupid machine that my Rodney brought through the gate. I'm sorry…I can leave you alone." She stated suddenly and was about to walk back into Atlantis

"No it's okay…you can stay." He sighed walking over to the edge

"Are you sure?" She asked in confusion

"Yeah…" He nodded and she walked back to where she was standing before he came out

"So…" Sheppard started but didn't know what to say

"So?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"What am I like in your reality?" He suddenly asked

"You're a Colonel, you look the exact same way, untamable hair, bug Rodney, worry about your friends a lot, married, have a son…"

"I'm married and have a kid?" He stuttered

"Yes…yes you are. You are also wonderful with children." She smiled brightly at him before looking down at the ground

"Who am I married to?" He asked in confusion

She just looked up at him with a small smile

"I'm married to you?" She just nodded

"Wow…never saw that coming." He sighed out

Elizabeth just nodded and smiled. He could tell something was wrong…

"What's wrong?" He asked her softly

"I miss John…I miss my son. I miss…my Atlantis!" She replied softly

"Well I'm sure the others will take good care of your son while John and Rodney go crazy trying to find you!" He teased

She just shook her head and laughed a little before Atlantis suddenly shook from an impact…then they saw the ships coming…

"Come on, we better go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside Atlantis and they took off for Stargate Commands

-x-x-x-

**AN::** So theres that chptr! Its kinda weird how i did this. But i dunno i guess. It jus kinda popped into my head so i put it in here! Hope u like it...plz review tell me w/e think!


	23. I Thought I Lost You

John finally convinced Katie to watch after Joshua for him. He took off running to Rodney's lab and ran in to see Rodney sitting at his desk…

"Is it ready?" John asked and Rodney nodded standing up

"Yeah…are you sure you want to do this?" Rodney making sure he really wanted to

"Rodney it's my wife we're talking about, I'm not going to leave her in some alternate reality…start it up!" John instructed him and suddenly John was gone

"Bring her home…" Rodney whispered as the light faded

-x-x-x-

Colonel Sheppard had brought Elizabeth to Stargate Commands and she was standing out in the Gate Room when suddenly the shield went down…

"What's going on?" Dr. Weir yelled angrily as John came up next to her

"The shields went down ma'am! We don't have enough power!" A man yelled

"Rodney!" Dr. Weir cried out

"I'm on it!" Rodney yelled back but before any of them could move everyone fell to the floor as Atlantis shook once again from hits. Elizabeth fell and hit her head on the wall. She sat there for a minute or two before she slowly got up…then she heard people screaming and shots going off as a few Wraith were beamed into the room. She stood in the corner in fear as she watched people get hurt. Then she saw Sheppard protecting her double and Rodney was off working on something. But suddenly she saw someone come running through the door…

"John!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as they ran towards each other.

"You okay?" He asked checking her over as he held her in his arms

She just nodded and buried her face in his neck.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." He grabbed her arm, turned, and went up a few steps when suddenly a grenade went off in the room. John turned around, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth, pulling her back against his chest as he pushed her down to her knees bending over her to protect her. She just clutched to the arms around her shoulders, leaning back into John, clenching her eyes shut.

But then she was being pulled up and they ran past all the dead people. Elizabeth caught sight of her double and Sheppard running out of the opposite side of the room with a few others.

John pulled her down halls for at least 10 minutes, before they finally ran into the room where she appeared at. Just as John was activating the remote a Genii had walked into the room and shot at them. John shoved Elizabeth to the ground and dropped down over her…then the shooting, the cries, and the alarms were gone. John slowly lifted his head to realize they were back in Rodney's lab. He just sighed in relief before dropping his head back down onto his arm with Elizabeth still underneath him

"You guys alright?" Rodney asked coming over to them

"Yeah…just need a rest." John breathed out breathing deeply holding Elizabeth under him before he sat up and pulled Elizabeth up against his chest and she tried to catch her breath

"Want me to call Carson? You have a nasty cut…"

"Just wait…" She breathed out closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of John's arms around her

Rodney just nodded and walked away giving them time to adjust

"I thought I lost you. I almost killed Rodney…" John sighed kissing the back of her head

"I thought the same, you and Joshua…" She replied softly as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't live without them

He just held her tightly as they sat on Rodney's floor, comforting each other

-x-x-x-

Carson had finally checked Elizabeth's head, but he made her stay in the infirmary that night. He didn't want her to pass out unexpectedly or something.

-x-x-x-

The next day John came down to get Elizabeth out of the infirmary…

"Carson may I please go?" Elizabeth begged him

"Aye I don't know love." Carson sighed

"Carson! You promised that I could go some time today…"

"Alright…" Carson gave in just as John walked in with Joshua. Carson immediately saw Elizabeth's face brighten and her lips formed into a huge, warm smile. She hopped off the bed and walked over to John and Joshua. She took Joshua from John and kissed his head holding him tightly

-x-x-x-

**AN::** alright...so there is that chpter too! i know it realli short...srry bout that. but i think the others will be longer. I guess this stori has just kinda had sum random short storis placed in to it! but NEWAYS...plz review tell me wut u think!!!!


	24. Where's Daddy? He'll Come

Today was the day Joshua was turning two. Elizabeth was sitting in her office when she heard little feet coming running up to her office. She looked up and saw Joshua running ahead of Katie McKay. Rodney had finally proposed to Katie when they found out she was pregnant.

"Momma!" Joshua cried out running to Elizabeth

"Hey sweetheart, happy birthday!" Elizabeth smiled brightly at him picking him up and putting him on her lap "Thank you for watching him Katie!" Elizabeth thanked her and she just nodded before she excused herself and walked out

"Where's daddy?" Joshua asked his mother

"He'll be home in a little bit alright sweetie?" He just nodded

"Baby?" he asked placing a little hand on his mother's belly

"Yes…" Elizabeth smiled brightly at her son. She was once again pregnant and she and John could tell Joshua was excited for the baby.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Elizabeth asked him softly.

"Piggy back ride!" Joshua cried out and Elizabeth laughed. She wouldn't be able to give him many piggy back rides for long. He stood up on her desk and she stood with her back to the desk, he wrapped his little arms around her neck and his legs around her back and they left for the mess hall

-x-x-x-

John and his team finally got back. He went straight to Elizabeth's office…she and Joshua weren't there, he went down to the mess hall and she wasn't there either. So he made his way to their quarters and found them on their way there. Joshua was giggling and laughing away on Elizabeth's back and she was laughing at him.

"Daddy!" Joshua suddenly shrieked and Elizabeth turned around to see him and before she could even look at him she felt his lips on hers. Because of John kissing her she almost dropped Joshua from her back, but managed to keep him on.

"Let me take him." John laughed a little watching her struggle in keeping him on

"Daddy!" Joshua cried hugging him tightly

"Hey, how's my birthday boy doing?" He asked hugging him back

"Good! Me and mommy colored!" Joshua cried out in happiness

"You did!" John smiled brightly at his son's enthusiasm before they continued their way to their quarters

"Yes, I made you a picture." John put Josh down on his own feet and Joshua ran over to the little table to grab the picture he made for John.

John took the picture in his hands and looked at it. It was of him, Joshua, Elizabeth, and a baby.

-x-x-x-

John stood with Elizabeth in his arms leaning back against his chest as they watched Joshua eat his birthday cake and play with Ronon and Ronon and Teyla's son, Xavier.

"He looks so happy." Elizabeth whispered to John with a smile

"Yeah he does…I know how he feels!" John whispered back kissing the side of Elizabeth's head tightening his arms around her

"I love you." She looked up at him

"I love you too." He replied before kissing her

-x-x-x-

Three years later…

Teyla and Katie had taken their children to the mainland for a few days along with Rodney. Ronon stayed behind to help John with some things. Joshua was now 5 years old; his little brother Julian Alexander Sheppard was now two and a half. His mother was also pregnant once again.

Teyla and Ronon had two children, Xavier and Arianna. Rodney and Katie only had a little girl, Danielle, but Katie was once again expecting. Carson and Laura Cadman ended up getting married a year ago also and Laura was two weeks pregnant.

John and Ronon were sparring. Elizabeth was sitting in her office with her little boys. They sat in the corner playing with each other while Elizabeth worked. Suddenly the gate started up…

"Dr. Sheppard!" A man cried out

"Boys stay here!" Elizabeth instructed the two boys and expected Joshua to keep Julian there while she went to see what was going on.

"What is it?" She asked in concern walking quickly over to them

"I cannot get the shield to stay up! Nobody is off world!" He explained in worry and confusion

"Rodney is on the mainland!" Elizabeth cried out in frustration before she activated her ear piece. "John we can't get the shield to stay up! Someone is coming through, get back up in here now!" She yelled into the ear piece. Then the gate shut down…she looked down near the gate and the last person she wanted to see was there. Kolya. She immediately walked to the stairs

"Get out of my city!" She yelled at them

"Come on now Doctor…that's no way to treat your enemies!" Kolya smiled brightly up at her and she just crossed her arms and glared down at him

"What do you want?" She demanded

"Well you should know that by now…Atlantis." He smirked

"Well you're not getting it…so just leave! Dial the gate! They're leaving!" Elizabeth told him angrily

"No we are not. Do not dial or I will open fire!" Kolya yelled

"As of right now Doctor…you are no longer in control of Atlantis!" Kolya yelled at her before they opened fire.

Elizabeth ran to her office to the boys. She picked Julian up and took Joshua by the hand before she ran for the exit…but she was stopped. Kolya was blocking the door

"They must be your children? They look like Colonel Sheppard." Kolya sneered taking a few steps toward her

"Mommy…" Joshua looked up at his mother in fear

"It's alright…" She whispered down to him pulling him closer to her as Julian buried his head in her neck

"Come, sit. The children will not be harmed unless you decide to do something stupid!" Kolya sneered walking towards her and she immediately started backing up until she couldn't go any further

"Sit!" he yelled and she sat in a chair next to her, putting both of her boys on her lap holding them tightly

"Let them go…" Elizabeth tried to convince him to let Joshua and Julian go…

"No I think they should stay. Make sure their mommy doesn't do something she shouldn't be doing!" Kolya came to stand in front of her and took one of her curls between his fingers and played with it

She just glared at him as she felt the boys tighten their hold on her. There were 15 of Kolya's men surrounding them along with 10 of her dead expedition members.

"Leave my mommy alone!" Joshua cried up at Kolya

"You really are John Sheppard's son." Kolya smiled brightly down at Joshua

"Leave him alone Kolya…" Elizabeth warned him

"Oh but we are bonding Elizabeth!" Kolya teased patting the top of Joshua's head

-x-x-x-

"What happened?" John asked a man that came running down the corridor

"Kolya! He took over Stargate Commands! Everyone is dead!" The man stuttered going into shock

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She and your children are being held hostage by Kolya and his men!" The man cried out

"Damn it!" John yelled in frustration before they went to search for back up and weapons

-x-x-x-

"Well since you will not talk I will talk to your children!" Kolya stated as he kneeled in front of Elizabeth and the boys

"Boys…can you tell me where your daddy is?" Kolya asked them softly

Julian just buried his face in Elizabeth's chest and Joshua glared at him…

"Probably trying to kill you!" Joshua replied

Kolya got angry from that reply and picked Joshua up and walked over to a control panel…

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" Kolya yelled at him as Elizabeth stood placing Julian in the seat

"Let him go! Kolya leave him alone!" She screamed running over to them

"Get away you wench!" Kolya back handed Elizabeth and sent her to the ground

"Leave him alone!" Elizabeth screamed at Kolya again and he just dropped Joshua to the ground. Elizabeth pulled Joshua into her arms and clutched to him when she suddenly felt two littler arms go around her arm. She looked to her side and saw Julian with tears streaming down his face. She put an arm around him and just held her boys as she glared at Kolya trying to keep the tears from falling. She didn't want anything to happen to Joshua or Julian

"Give me your ear piece!" Kolya ripped her ear piece out of her ear and turned it on…

"Colonel Sheppard this is Kolya…I have your wife and your children. If you do not report to Stargate Commands were I am holding them in the hour…say good bye." Elizabeth looked up at Kolya in shock…would he really kill Josh and Julian?

-x-x-x-

John and Ronon were running through the halls with Laura Cadman, Lorne, Jefferson, and Sanderson when his ear piece crackled to life…

"_Colonel Sheppard this is Kolya…I have your wife and your children. If you do not report to Stargate Commands were I am holding them in the hour…say goodbye!" _

"Damn it…we need to get them now!" John cried out in anger as he started to run faster

-x-x-x-

"Kolya please…what do you want with my children? Just let them go. They have nothing to do with this!" Elizabeth spoke softly

"Oh but they do! They belong to John Sheppard, that makes them all apart of this! I know Sheppard will not leave his wife and two sons here with me! So he will come eventually!" Kolya sneered

"My mommy needs to be taken care of! She needs to eat!" Joshua suddenly cried out at Kolya

"Joshua…" Elizabeth tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen

"Oh what is the matter with your mommy?" Kolya asked kneeling down in front of them once again

"She's going to have a baby!" Joshua blurted out before Elizabeth could stop him

"Oh my dear Lizzie…are you pregnant? Well that will make this situation even more interesting!" Kolya laughed looking down at her slightly swollen belly

"Kolya please…just let them go. You have me…now let them go!" Elizabeth spoke in anger

"Just shut up!" He smacked her and she cried out in pain before pulling the boys closer to her

Kolya then stood up and walked over to some of his men…

"Mommy…where's daddy?" Julian suddenly asked looking up at his mother in fear

"I don't know sweetheart." Elizabeth whispered back kissing the top of their heads

"Daddy will save us Julian!" Joshua reassured his brother and Elizabeth just smiled and agreed. Joshua was so much like his father, he acted the same, always worried about her, took care of Julian, and he had so much faith in his father.

"Yes he will." Elizabeth replied as Julian crawled into her lap

-x-x-x-

**AN::** So i have been kind of slow at adding more chapters lately...my badd. but i have a few more...but i still have to like make sure they make sense right cuz i had an idea for the whole story...but then i figured-nope too late for that. Sooo...yeah neways PLZ R&R tell me wut u think!!!


	25. They're Fine

"Where are they at?" John asked Cadman as they stood a few feet away from Stargate Commands

"There should be 3 people walking past us in about 2 minutes. There are 3 more near the other exit, and then 4 more are guarding the halls. Five people are walking around in Stargate Commands; three are just sitting there a few feet away from the others. I believe that is Elizabeth and the boys, the dots almost look like they are on top of each other, and then there is one dot a foot away from them pacing." Laura explained the situation to him

"Alright we'll take the 3 out that will be coming. Jefferson, Sanderson, Cadman, I want you three to take the ones out that aren't in Stargate Commands. Ronon, Lorne, and I will take care of the others and Kolya." John gave them their orders. They took the three men out that were passing them before they split up and started their plan

-x-x-x-

"This is taking too long!" Kolya cried out in anger staring at Elizabeth

"Well what would you prefer I do?" Elizabeth asked in anger

"Sheppard come on you're wasting time! You have 15 minutes left!" Kolya cried into the ear piece

"_What have you done with my family?" John's voice suddenly came over the ear piece _

"Oh that should be the last thing on your mind. Since you have decided to test my patience I am having your wife start the self destruct! It will go off in 15 minutes! So if you want to see your family again…I suggest you get here now!" Kolya yelled

"_Let me talk to her!" John yelled back_

Kolya kneeled down next to Elizabeth and placed the ear piece on her ear…

"John?" She spoke softly

"_Elizabeth…are you guys alright?" John sounded panicked and scared_

"We're fine…we're all fine." She replied, tears filling her eyes as she listened to John's voice

"_I'm coming alright!" John yelled back just as Kolya took the ear piece away_

"Are you satisfied now Colonel?"

"_Ecstatic…" John growled_

"Telown, take her! Sheppard get here now!" Kolya yelled turning the ear piece off

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked as Telown pulled her up off the ground. The boys immediately grabbed her legs

"Start the self destruct!" Kolya ordered her

"Are you serious? Kolya no, I won't!" Elizabeth yelled

"Start it or I will shoot your children!" Kolya pulled his gun out and aimed it at Joshua

"No! Leave them alone! Kolya please no!" Elizabeth screamed standing in front of the children

"Then start the self destruct!" Kolya yelled and Telown pulled her over to the controls

"Kolya…please don't." Elizabeth spoke softly standing in front of the controls

"Start the self destruct now!" Kolya yelled pulling the trigger so it hit right next to the boys, it skimmed Julian's arm. Elizabeth screamed and the boys flinched and started crying

"Stop! Stop it!" Elizabeth screamed as tears slowly fell

"Then start it now!" He yelled walking over to her. He grabbed the back of her head, forcing her to look down at the controls. She slowly started to put the codes in. But before she had time to finish John, Ronon, and Lorne burst through the door. Elizabeth pulled out of Kolya's grasp and ran over to the boys. She pulled them both into her arms and pulled them behind a control panel to shield themselves from the flying bullets

Kolya then appeared in front of them.

"Stay away from us!" Elizabeth screamed at him as he pointed his gun at her. Then he pulled the trigger, Elizabeth screamed at the top of her lungs as the bullet hit her arm, then a few seconds later another shot went off and Kolya dropped to the ground.

"Elizabeth!" John yelled as he ran to them

"John!" She cried as tears streamed down her face, with the boys tightly in her arms

"Ronon! Elizabeth's been shot, take Josh and Julian! I have to get her to the infirmary!" John yelled as Ronon ran over and took the boys from Elizabeth's death iron grip on them. John picked her up in his arms and took off for the infirmary. But soon after John and Elizabeth left Ronon realized a bullet had skimmed Julian's arm so he started his way down there also

-x-x-x-

Carson was cleaning up Elizabeth's arm when Ronon walked in with the boys…

"Julian, was hit in the arm…" Ronon informed Carson

"What? Is he okay?" Elizabeth started panicking

"Calm down Liz, he's fine. It just skimmed his arm!" John informed her and grabbed her hand to calm her down. She was going into shock

"Love, Julian is fine. It's just a scratch!" Carson spoke softly to her as he and John tried calming her down but she just continued to panic

"Ronon bring the boys here!" Carson suddenly ordered and Ronon brought them over. Carson took Julian from him…

"Lass see he's right here, he's fine! They're both fine!" Carson put Julian in her arms before taking Joshua and placing him on her lap. Soon enough Elizabeth was fast asleep on the bed with both of her boys fast asleep in her arms

-x-x-x-

John walked into their quarters to find Elizabeth with Julian on one hip, Joshua trying to get her attention, and her reaching for a book. He just shook his head and silently walked over to them

"Joshua please, not now!" Elizabeth suddenly gasped and jumped as a hand came out of no where and grabbed the book she was trying to get

"John!" She sighed out as he just stood there smirking with the book in his hands

"Daddy!" Julian cried out and reached out to him. John then took his son in his arms and handed Elizabeth's book over to her

"I thought you weren't supposed to strain your arm?" He stared her down and she just shrugged

"Well what else was I supposed to do to get it, pile Julian on top of Joshua?"

"Wait for me to come! Come on; let's go to the mess hall!" John put Julian down on his feet before he wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist and walking towards the door which was already open since the boys had taken off running down the corridor

"Why is it that you have been getting into more trouble when I'm gone instead of the boys? I'm going to have to teach you a lesson!" John whispered into her ear as the followed the boys

She just looked at him with a raised eye brow as he led her to the mess hall as she placed a hand on her swollen belly

-x-x-x-

**AN: **so there is that chapter! which i've had done fer a while. but neways...R&R er w/e tell me wut u think er wut ever is on ur mind!!! if u have any ideas er sumthing i could try n use...then let me no! i can see wut i could do w/ some one elses ideas and try n work them into it...


	26. Intruder Alert

Elizabeth had to work late one night. She had a lot of paper work to do. She finally put her things away and decided to go to bed. She walked into her quarters and found John lying on the floor with their 4 month old baby girl, Emily Louise Sheppard lying on his chest fast asleep, 6 year old Joshua was lying next to him fast asleep with his head resting on John's arm. Then little 3 year old Julian was fast asleep between Johns' calves. His little legs were over on of John's and his head was resting just below John's knee. Elizabeth laughed softly at the scene before she walked over slowly and picked Julian up and carried him to his bedroom and tucked him in. Then she went back for Joshua. He was getting very heavy and growing! She tucked him in also and when she turned around she found John standing in the door way with a now awake Emily. She just smiled before she walked over to them. She ran a hand over Emily's head and kissed John softly.

"Come on, don't want to wake him." John nodded towards Joshua and pulled Elizabeth out of the room and went to make a bottle for Emily.

"Here I'll feed her." Elizabeth made the bottle and took Emily from John before she went and sat in the rocking chair.

John went into their bedroom and changed into some baggy pants before he came out and leaned against the wall, watching her feed Emily.

-x-x-x-

"John…wake up…" Elizabeth shook him slowly as she sat next to him on the bed trying to wake him but he wouldn't budge

"John!" She said a little louder and before she could continue to try and wake him he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down next to him

"Sleep…" He mumbled with his eyes still closed as she faced him on the bed, with his arm tightly around her waist

"John…you need to get up." She flicked the end of his nose and he just wiggled his nose and continued to lye there with his eyes closed. Then Elizabeth heard Emily start crying

"John let me go…I need to go get Emily." Elizabeth tried wiggling out of his grasp and he continued to hold her

"She'll fall back asleep." John mumbled pulling her closer

"John no…" Elizabeth finally pulled out of his grasp and went to get Emily

John just pulled the blanket over his head and tried falling back asleep. But then the blanket was pulled back down and he was being handed a bottle and a baby

"Elizabeth…" John whined

"She's your daughter! You got me pregnant with her! Now you are going to help with her! Just because she isn't a boy doesn't mean she doesn't belong to you! Now get up! I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going to drop the boys off with Ronon and Teyla and I have to go to my office to get some things." Elizabeth replied handing Emily over to him before she walked out to go get Joshua and Julian

-x-x-x-

"Bye mommy!" Joshua and Julian spoke in unison as they ran off with Xavier and the three of them all went straight to Ronon and Teyla's bedroom where Ronon was still sleeping

"I'll come get them later alright?" Elizabeth asked Teyla who had a sleepy 3 year old Arianna on her hip

"It is fine. Come when ever." Teyla smiled brightly at her before they said their goodbyes and Elizabeth took off to her office

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth finally grabbed the things she needed from her office and made her way back to her quarters where John was with Emily. She walked into their quarters and placed her things on the table before she went to check on them. The door opened and she took a step inside to se John fast asleep with Emily sprawled out of her chest in her light pink feety pajamas fast asleep. Elizabeth smiled brightly at the scene before she took the empty bottle next to John and walked out to leave them to sleep and went to work on some things.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth had been sitting out in their little living room area for about a half an hour when the alarms started going off

"Stargate Commands…this is Sheppard…what's going on?" Elizabeth asked quickly

"_We don't know for sure ma'am. The gate activated we had a few sparks and suddenly it just shut down!" A man replied _

"Well get Rodney up there and figure out what's going on!" She instructed and he agreed before they both signed off

"What's going on?" John asked walking into the room with a crying Emily. The alarms scared her…

"They don't know. The gate started up, there were sparks, and then it shut down." Elizabeth replied standing up and taking Emily from John trying to calm her down

"I'm going to go check it out. I'll be right back." John kissed Elizabeth's cheek before he pulled some shoes on and walked quickly out of their quarters to Stargate Commands

Teyla walked into Elizabeth and John's quarters a few minutes later with the boys…

"Julian wanted you and Joshua wanted to come back also." Teyla smiled softly as the door shut behind her and the boys.

"Thank you for bringing them back Teyla." Elizabeth replied and Teyla nodded before she walked out.

"Mommy…where's daddy?" Julian asked her softly crawling into the couch to sit next to her as Elizabeth sat on the couch rocking Emily back and forth

"He went to check on some things." Elizabeth told him softly as a knock came to the door. Joshua answered the door and it was Katie with Danielle on her hip

"Hey Katie…" Elizabeth greeted her as she walked over to her

"Hey, Rodney went with John and Ronon to the control room to see what was going on." Katie sighed placing Danielle down on her little feet as she went off to play with Joshua and Julian.

"Well you and Dani are welcome to stay here for as long as you want." Elizabeth replied before going to put a now sleeping Emily in her crib and came back out to Katie who had both hands on her bulging abdomen after pulling her bright red hair into a pony tail

Elizabeth and Katie sat on the couch talking for awhile as the boys and Dani played and Emily slept. Suddenly Elizabeth's ear piece activated…

"_Elizabeth we have an intruder on Atlantis!" John cried into the ear piece_

"What? How did this happen?" She shrieked

"_We don't really know yet…" Rodney's voice came on_

"Well please tell me you've caught this…intruder?" But there was an eerie silence

"John…" Elizabeth warned

"_No we haven't found her yet." John replied softly_

"Well please keep me updated and catch this…her intruder…quickly!" She sighed in frustration before explaining everything to Katie

A few minutes later they both heard a loud thud outside in the corridor. Elizabeth looked at Katie with a confused look on her face before she got up and walked to the door. The door opened and suddenly a fist connected with her face and she fell to the ground unconscious and heard Katie yelling…

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth woke up to a bright light and beeping. She looked around the room with her eyes half open and half shut. She saw Rodney with his arms around Katie; she looked as though she had been crying and had some butterfly stitches by her temple along with a few bruises around her neck. She also saw John who looked confused and frustrated. Then Carson looked worried.

"John…?" Elizabeth groaned feeling like she had fallen 20 stories and landed on her head

"Hey." He came to her side quickly and placed a hand on the side of her face careful of the gash on her forehead

"What happened?" She mumbled

"I'm so sorry…" Katie sobbed before Rodney guided her out of the infirmary and Elizabeth just looked at her in confusion

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked getting worried

"Elizabeth I think it would be best if…" But before John could finish she cut him off

"John please just tell me…" She cried out

"It's Joshua…" He whispered not able to finish

"What about him? What happened to Josh?" Elizabeth panicked

"The woman that got through the gate…took Josh. We've been looking all morning and all yesterday when he was taken. We can't find him…" John whispered, his voice cracking, tears slowly falling down

"Oh god, where are Emily and Ian?" Elizabeth cried out before tears fell

"Emily and Julian are fine…" John sighed out looking down. Before Elizabeth could say anything to him he began talking again…

"I can't find him anywhere Elizabeth. I've been looking for 20 hours and I can't find him. I'm so sorry…" John cried as tears fell harder and faster. Elizabeth just slowly sat up and pulled John into her arms as they both cried

-x-x-x-

The next day Elizabeth knew John was working away trying to find Joshua. She was lying on the bed in the infirmary staring at the ceiling when Katie walked in…

"Hey…" Elizabeth smiled softly at her, her voice barely above a whisper

"Elizabeth I'm sorry. I should have done something more." Katie told her softly staring at the ground

"Katie I'm sure you did all you could while I was lying there unconscious." Elizabeth mumbled

"I still shouldn't have let that woman take Joshua. Joshua protected my daughter and Julian. But for some reason I couldn't protect him…I should have stopped her." Katie choked a little on her words

"Come here…" Elizabeth held her arms out to Katie and wrapped them around her tightly as Katie cried and Elizabeth let some tears fall

"Katie I know you wouldn't have let her take Joshua with out a fight. I know it's going to be hard for all of us to go through especially you, me, and John…but I do forgive you." Elizabeth sniffed as tears fell and she held onto Katie tightly and soon enough they were both fast asleep on the bed

-x-x-x-

After Katie had left John was walking in…

"Hey how are you doing?" He asked her sitting next to her on the bed

"Tired and my head still hurts a little." She sighed out leaning into his side. Elizabeth laid there by John playing with the end of his shirt before she finally broke the silence

"Tell me what happened…" She whispered up to him

"What do you mean?" John asked her in confusion looking down at her

"Tell me what happened after that woman knocked me out…obviously Katie must have told you…" Elizabeth replied making in clear

"Well Katie told us once the woman got into the room…"

-x-

"_Elizabeth!" Katie cried out as a woman in a long black dress and a long black cloak covering her face walked into the room knocking Elizabeth down to the ground unconscious_

_The woman looked to Katie and walked straight towards her. Katie ran to the kids and saw Joshua standing in front of Julian and Danielle as they stood near the corner of his bedroom next to the bed. Julian and Danielle were sitting in the corner next to the wall and bed._

"_Mommy!" Dani cried as she saw Katie run into the room and over to them before shutting Joshua's door and locking it_

"_Stargate Commands this is Katie! I need someone in Sheppards quarters now! She here!" Katie cried into her ear piece before John's voice came…_

"_What happened?" John asked_

"_Elizabeth and I heard a thud and she went to look out into the hallway and a woman walked in knocking Elizabeth out!" Katie cried_

"_Where are Elizabeth and the kids now?" John replied_

"_Elizabeth is by the door and I'm in Joshua's room with Julian, Josh, and Dani!" Katie replied before screaming as the door blew open_

"_Stay there we're coming!" John replied and she could tell he was already running to the room_

"_Katie!" Julian cried clutching to her arm as the woman walked over to them. Joshua ran around Katie and kicked the woman and started beating on her before Katie could stop him. _

"_Joshua no!" Katie cried out trying to pull him back but he got too far away so she ran after him and pulled him back by the arms and took a few steps back. The woman hit Katie on the head before she started to strangle her._

"_Mommy!" Danielle cried out as she cried_

_But the last thing Katie remembered hearing Danielle crying, seeing the woman grab Joshua, and a bright light_

-x-

"Why would she want Joshua?" Elizabeth mumbled staring at the wall across from her

"I don't know…" John replied running a hand through her curls repeatedly. After a few minutes of silence John could tell Elizabeth was crying. He felt a wet patch on his shirt and could feel her start shaking.

"Hey it's alright; we're going to find him!" John brushed her curls out of her face before pulling her up and into his arms tightly as she cried a few minutes later Carson walked into the room with Julian and Emily…

"Julian wanted both of you. So I figured I would bring both of them." Carson smiled slightly before he walked over and placed Julian on John's lap, but kept Emily

"Where's Joshie mommy?" Julian asked looking at his mother and tears immediately came to her eyes and she just looked down at her hands.

"Julian, Joshua…went away from a little while." John covered for her

"Alright Julian…how about we let your mommy rest alright lad? Let's go see Katie…" Carson smiled at him and took him and Emily to Katie

-x-x-x-

**AN:: **yea i know i'm mean to do that...but neways hope you liked that one. R&R ppllzz tell me whatever you think er w/e is on your mind!


End file.
